Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother?
by Inubabie
Summary: Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag
1. First Meeting

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Chapter One- First Meeting **

Kagome was so excited. Today she and Inuyasha were going to go play at the park. Inuyasha had only just moved in a week ago. He was Kagome's next door neighbor and her new best friend.

Some people didn't like him because he's a hanyou, but Kagome didn't care about that. She didn't care about things like that. She jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs.

Kagome was five years old and had dark, raven colored hair. Her eyes chestnut brown. She came into the kitchen where her mother was feeding her one year old brother Souta.

"Hey, mommy."

"Good moring Kagome, sit down and have some breakfast."

"Can I have something on the go? I have to meet Inuyasha in a few minutes!"

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the park."

"Oh, the one behind his house?"

"Yeah, his daddy got it built for him."

Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome an apple and then kissed her cheek.

"Be careful Kagome!"

"I will mommy. I'll see ya later."

Kagome took a bite of her apple and then ran out of the back door.

**12345678987654321**

Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest as his mother wiped his face off with a wet cloth.

"Mom, would you stop it please? I am too big for you to be doing this! What if Kagome comes over and sees you?"

Izayoi laughed and stopped wiping. "Yasha, you are a big boy. I'll let you go this time, but stop getting dirty right after you've taken a bath!"

"Okay, okay I won't."

The door bell rang and Inuyasha used his youkai speed and answered the door.

"No running like that in the house Inuyasha!"

"Feh, okay."

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted. She had an apple in her hand.

"Come on Kagome the park is ready!"

"Okay!" They both walked through the kitchen where Izayoi was standing and out of the back door. Kagome gasped and dropped her apple when she saw how big the park was.

"Whoa Inuyasha, this is so cool!"

"Well, don't just stand there help me try this place out!"

They both ran off in different directions. Kagome towards the swings and Inuyasha towards the monkey bars.

"Yasha, come push me on the swing!"

"Feh, push yourself!" Kagome jumped off the swings and tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha looked and saw this and ran over.

"Kags, don't cry please I'll push you okay?"

The tears immediately disappeared and Kagome turned back into her normal cheery self. "Okay, but push me as high as you can!"

"Alright, but I'm warning you, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that!"

He pushed her slowly at first and each time she yelled 'higher' he pushed harder until she was as high as he could get her.

"Weee, this is so fun!" Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha walked in front of the swing just far enough so that he wouldn't get kicked. The swing began to swing lower and Kagome jumped off hitting Inuyasha and knocking him down. They both landed beside each other laughing. They sat up brushing dirt off of their clothes.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you somethin?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Ewwwww, no way!"

"Yeah kissing is so gross!"

"I saw Fluffy kissing a girl once it was so gross!"

They both laughed. They looked up and saw Inuyasha's thirteen year old brother standing in front of them.

"Shut up talking about me you little mutt!"

Kagome stood up with both of her fists at her side. "Don't you talk about him that way!"

She punched Sesshomaru in the stomach and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, leading him to her own back yard.

**12345678987654321**

**Thirteen Years Later **

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror again. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her tennis shoes were white also. Her hair that was all the way to the middle of her back was pulled up into a ponytail.

She had her miko practice and then she'd have to go straight to Yasha's. They were watching a movie at his house and she didn't want to look over dressed but she didn't want to look like she normally did for her practice.

She was about to leave her room when she heard a knock on her window. She smiled and turned around and saw herself looking at her boyfriend Inuyasha.

She walked over and let him.

"Hey Kags."

"Yasha, what are you doing here? I have to be at my lesson in five minutes."

"Feh, why do you have to go to those lessons? You are already a perfectly fine miko."

"Inuyasha, what did you really come over here for?"

"Fluffy was just getting on my nerves. I guess he thinks since my parents died he can boss me around. Well I'm eighteen now."

"Well, you can wait here for me. I'll be back in an hour or maybe more."

"Whatever wench."

Kagome turned around and was about to yell at him but he was already behind her and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately. After a few minutes she pushed him away.

"I'm leaving now. I love you and I'll see you later. And no ninja or monster movies."

"Love you too, but I've already picked a monster movie that also has ninja's."

Kagome rolled her eyes and left the room. She went out the back and saw her instructor and the other girl that got lessons Kikyo, waiting.

"Hello, Kagome, please take your place next to Kikyo."

She stood next to Kikyo who gave her a dirty look. Everyone knew that Kikyo wanted Inuyasha. For awhile when they were fifteen Kagome and Inuyasha had broken up and Kikyo had dated him. Kagome had been devastated but had found a way to forgive him. Kikyo, however never got over it.

**12345678987654321**

Sesshomaru walked over to the fence that separated his home from the Higurashi's. The girl was getting her miko lesson with the other slut Inuyasha dated. Sesshomaru wondered what would happen if he told the Higurashi girl that Inuyasha still saw that girl from time to time when they got into an argument. She'd taken him back for all for the other things he had done. He walked away from the fence and back into the house.

He would have felt pity for her if he didn't hate her. She was the only person besides Inuyasha that would stand up to him and he didn't like being disrespected.

**12345678987654321**

Kagome stalked her way up to her room.

_'Who does she think she is? That was an illegal move! She could have killed me!' _

She entered her room forgetting all about Inuyasha being there. She slammed the door and then sat down on the edge of her bed pulling off her shoes.

"Ow wench, what are you trying to break my ankle?"

Kagome turned around remembering that he was there. "Sorry it's just Kikyo. She used an attack that was illegal. If it had hit me I would have died."

"What? She did that? Did she say anything to you?"

"No, why is something wrong?"

"Uh, no nothing."

"So, how do you feel about graduation next month?"

"Can't wait." Inuyasha answered.

_'What is she going to say when I have to tell her I'm leaving?' _

**12345678987654321**

**Read and tell me what you think please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Next Chapter- **

**Graduation and Kagome finds out Inuyasha's secret**


	2. Graduation

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Chapter 2- Graduation **

**A/N: I was so happy with how many people reviewed for this fic! Thanks to all of you I really appreciate it. And since you reviewed I knew there was no way I'd make you wait long for the next chapter so here it is... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Glares at lawyers **

Kagome walked out into her back yard. She lived on a beautiful shrine. She had lived her whole life here. There were so many memories. She and Inuyasha had played here many times. They had been in many fights here as well. But she loved their fights. It was who they were.

She heard someone walking behind her and turned around and saw her cousin Sango. She had long dark hair and beautiful dark eyes. Kagome always said she had the perfect body. Toned and curved in all the right places.

"Hey Sango! I didn't expect you to be here until graduation next week."

They hugged each other. They pulled away both girls smiling.

"I know but then I thought that after this summer I might not see you too often and I decided I needed to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Fine by me."

Sango was two yeas older than Kagome. She was in college but had already been let out for the summer.

"Good, so I guess you're still with Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I've told you Sango I love him. I know you don't like him, but please be civil for me?"

"It's not that I don't like him. I do, but I don't really trust him. I guess that really has more to do with Kikyo."

Sango and Kagome had went to highschool together for awhile. Actually, she was there when Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Sango and Inuyasha used to be good friends until then.

"That still didn't answer my question."

"Okay, I'll be nice to him, but I can't promise that I'll be nice if I see Kikyo."

"I would never ask that of you."

Sango gave Kagome a questioning look. Kagome didn't like Kikyo, but she had never let Sango be rude to her or try to start trouble.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"She sent an illegal spell at me. If it had hit me...it could have killed me."

"WHAT?! AND YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME THIS?"

"Calm down please. I think I saw Sesshomaru and some guy out back earlier. He might be having a business meeting."

"Fine, not that we care about Sesshomaru. He's such a jerk."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, did she get into any trouble?"

"Well she won't be getting lessons anymore. From anyone. My instructor contacted all the instructors she knew and told them what happened. And they called everyone they knew and so on and so on. So I guess she'll never be getting lessons again."

"That's all?"

"There's nothing else that could be done. Actually, she didn't seem to care."

"Okay, now if I see her I have to say now sorry for my actions."

They both laughed. "Come on let's go inside."

"Yeah, okay."

**12345678987654321**

"Kikyo, I don't understand why you tried to kill Kagome!"

"I didn't Yasha. I let my anger get the best of me. I just don't want you to be with her anymore."

"I won't be for long." Inuyasha said looking out of his window. Kagome and her cousin Sango were laughing at something. Kagome looked over and smiled and waved. He waved back. Kikyo was on his bed out of view.

"You love her don't you?"

"What? No, I-I love you."

"No, you don't. You only want to be with me because of the situation that we got ourselves in." Kikyo knew not to say anything out loud in his room. Sesshomaru could hear everything if he wanted to.

"No, I do love you Kikyo, but Kagome is my best friend. I just feel guilty for not just breaking it off with her."

"Well, you'll forget about her soon enough."

Inuyasha gave a nod, but he knew that wasn't true. The truth was he loved Kagome. He loved her very much, but he also loved Kikyo. They were total opposites but somehow he loved them both. He wished he could have them both, but knew it was impossible. Especially now.

**12345678987654321**

"Kagome let's go out to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

Sango left the room and Kagome opened her window. Inuyasha had signaled that he wanted to talk to her.

He climbed through a few seconds later as she was changing in the bathroom.

"Feh, is that really necessary?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Kagome, I've seen you naked."

"Not with my permission though."

"Whatever, will you hurry up please?"

Kagome came out of the bathroom. "Did you say please? What's going on? You are never that nice to anyone."

"What? I'm nice to you all the time."

"Yeah, but you're always rude. You don't have any manners."

"Fine then."

"So, what is it?"

"Okay, I just, well I wanted to tell you that after graduation I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay, you can tell me at the party."

"No, I have to tell you before the party. Right after the ceremony."

"Okay, well I have to go now. Sango is waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you Kags." She kissed his cheek and she left the room.

**12345678987654321**

**A week later **

"Kagome Higurashi..." The stands erupted in cheers. Her entire family was there. And all of her friends that had already graduated. Even the ones that hadn't. She smiled widely as she walked across the stage and took her diploma.

She stopped listening to the other names. She was nervous about what Inuyasha wanted to say to her. What if he wanted to get married? She'd love to marry him. She did love him after all.

The ceremony ended. Before she could be swept away by her family Inuyasha pulled her away. Kagome smiled at him when he finally let her go once they were a good distance away.

She noticed that Inuyasha also looked nervous.

"What is it Inuyasha? What do you need to tell me?"

"Kagome, I'm...well, I'm leaving."

"What do you mean 'leaving'?"

"I'm leaving here with Kikyo. I'm leaving you."

Kagome was shocked. She had thought she knew Inuyasha, but it was obvious to her now that she didn't know him anymore.

"Go then." She said turning her back on him. She would not let him see her cry.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me. I want you to know the truth."

"Fine, why?"

"I...Kikyo is pregnant. By me."

Now Kagome turned around.

_'I just thought he still liked her. This means...he never stopped being with her.' _

She slapped him as hard as she could. She could feel something tingle in the tips of her fingers. It was spreading quickly. She took deep breaths.

_'I have to calm down or my miko power could get out of control.' _

She turned back around and ran. Sango saw her run by and looked in the direction she had come from. Inuyasha was standing there rubbing his cheek and Kikyo was approaching him. she kissed him and they too began walking towards the crowd together.

Sango excused herself and went out to the parking lot. Kagome was sitting in the driver seat of her mother's car. Sango climbed in on the other side.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for whatever it is that happened."

"No, you're not. You h-hate I-Inuyasha. You wanted us to break up."

"What? I would never wish for him to hurt you Kagome! I can't believe you'd say that to me."

"I'm s-sorry Sango." Sango leaned over and hugged Kagome. Kagome buried her face in Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked past the car. Inuyasha stopped and looked through the windsheild. Sango glared at him with everything she had. He kept walking past.

_'If I ever see you again Inuyasha you will pay for what you did to Kagome.' _

**12345678987654321**

**Well there's the secret. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!**


	3. Not So Fun Party

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha...only in my dreams Hah! Take that lawyers I can own anything in my dreams! **

**A/N: Thanx to all of those who reviewed I heart all of you and you rock!!!! Well on with the chappie!!!**

**Chapter 3- Not So Fun Party **

Kagome didn't say anything on the ride home. She had managed to stop crying and clean herself up before the rest of the family found her. Sango had lied and told them that they just wanted to get away from the crowd.

They pulled into the driveway. Alot more people would becoming here soon. She was having a party after all. The whole graduating class would probably end up being here. That is except for two people.

_'I have to stop thinking about them. I can't cry. I'll just have to pretend I'm happy.'_

"Kagome? Kagome dear are you alright?"

"Sorry mom. I'm fine." She said plastering on a huge fake smile. A convincing one at that. If Sango hadn't known what happened with Inuyasha she'd have never known something was bother Kagome.

"Honey, where is Inuyasha?"

"Hey, look people are starting to arrive!" Sango shouted louder than normal. Kagome's mom got out of the car and went to greet the family members that had been following them.

"Thanks San."

"No problem Kags. Now let's go get ready for your party missy. And please try to have fun if you can. It's not every day that you graduate."

"I'll try." She said smiling sadly.

They both got out of the car and Kagome froze. She had heard a car door shut next door. She looked over and saw Kikyo waiting in the passenger side as Inuyasha walked to the front door. He stopped and looked right at her. She turned away and walked into the house with Sango.

**12345678987654321**

He heard the front door shut. He hadn't expected his half brother to be home so soon. Sesshomaru had went to his brother's graduation, but Inuyasha had said that he was riding home in his own car because he was going to a party at that wench's shrine next door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that wench's party?"

"Change of plans. And don't call her a wench!"

"Oh, I see what this is about. You had a fight with her. Would this have anything to do with the fact that you got that slut pregnant?"

Inuyasha looked at him. How did he know that? "How do you know?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm a youkai? I can tell by the way her scent changed."

_'How could I be so naive? That's the way I knew Kikyo was pregnant.' _

"I forgot. I just came to tell you that I'm leaving."

"I don't care if you leave with that wench. You are foolish to do so. You have a job that will pay more than anything you could possibly ever get on your own. However, you would have to find your own place. I can not have a woman such as Kikyo living in my home."

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to be living here! I dont need you nor do I need dad's company! I can raise my own pup all on my own with Kikyo!"

"Take your belongings and leave then." He said cooly. Never once did he yell or even act upset. The truth was he thought his brother should leave. He got himself into this and he would have to get himself out.

Inuyasha stormed off upstairs to get his clothes and all the money he had.

**12345678987654321**

"Wow Kagome you look great!" Koga said entering her already crowded home.

"Thanks Koga. Make yourself at home. Everyone else is."

Koga chuckled and walked away. Kagome had at one time had a huge crush on him. She wished now that she had chosen to date him instead of Inuyasha. Of course it was too late now. Not only did she not feel that way about him but he was already in a serious relationship and had been for almost a year. She saw Koga kiss his girlfriend Ayame and lead to dance somewhere she couldn't see.

Kagome sighed. She hated seeing all these happy couples. Couldn't there be any one as miserable as her?

"Hey Kags, where's Inu?"

She turned around and saw Inuyasha's best friend. He was also a best friend of Kagome's. Miroku looked at her with deep concern. His dark blue eyes **(is that the right color? tell me if it's not) **looking into hers.

"Uh, he couldn't make it."

"Why?"

"Just had other things to do."

"Kagome, you can tell me I-" But he stopped when his cell phone rang he picked up.

"Hello?...Yeah, I was just asking Kagome where you were why haven't you been picking up your cell?...Oh, wait what?...Yeah, I get it, bu dude how could you do that?...No, I was just askin is all...Okay, keep in touch." He hung it up and turned back around to Kagome. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Miroku I'm fine."

"Hey you get off of my cousin!" Sango shouted waking towards them. "Oh, no it's the perv."

"Sango, my love I was hoping to see you here."

"Don't start this again Miroku. You had your chance. Maybe you should have watched those hands of yours more closely when you were around other girls?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled. Sango and Miroku were always had this on again off again thing going on. Miroku was a perv but Sango always forgave him. At least he only flirted and groped other girls. At least he didn't have sex with them, or kiss them, or get them pregnant. Kagome shook her head. No need to think about that right now.

Kagome saw that Miroku and Sango were having a heated discussion and decided to take her leave. She went over to a table they had set up that had drinks and food sat upon it. She grabbed a can of sprite deciding it wouldn't be wise to get a drink out of the bunch bowl which was no doubt no longer just punch.

She took a long drink and then decided to go make sure no one had strayed to her room for a makeout session or even more than that.

Even that made her think of Inuyasha. They used to sneak to her room to make out. She remembered his lips on hers just a few hours before graduation. She swelled up wit anger. How many times had those same lips touched Kikyo's? She went into her bedroom. No one was there. She went into her bathroom and picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste. She had the urge to scrub Inuyasha off of her lips and out of her mouth. Those lips were tainted with Kikyo and it made her sick.

She was about to start brushing when there was a knock on the door. She put everything back where it went and answered the door.

"Hey Kags where'd you get off to?" Sango asked coming in and sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to make sure no one was up here." Kagome felt her cheeks go hot. She was embarassed that she thought he could brush Inuyasha out of her mind and off of her lips.

"Oh, I can't blame you there."

Both girls laughed. "So shall we go back down then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**12345678987654321**

Inuyasha wasn't sure where he was going. Kikyo had fallen asleep with her right hand over her stomach. How could no one tell she was pregnant? She was three months and she was deffinately showing. Then again she always wore baggy clothes to cover it up. She hadn't wanted her parents to know until after graduation. Inuyasha didn't protest to this. He wanted to stall as much as he could on telling Kagome.

Now that he looked back on it though, he should have told her when he found out. Kikyo jerked awake.

"Inu, here out your hand here." She said placing his hand on her belly. He felt a small kick and smiled.

**12345678987654321**

Everyone had finally left. Except for Sango who was asleep in the guest bedroom. Kagome got out of bed. She walked over to her window. Part of her wished that she'd see lights in Inuyasha's bedroom, because then she would know it had all been a bad dream. But she knew it was real. The one person she had been with for so long had betrayed her and left.

She felt the grief she had been holding back wash over her. She slid on a pair of shoes and left her room. She walked down the stairs and went out into the dark back yard. She walked over to the gate that seperated her yard from Inuyasha's and went over it. The park they had spent so much time in was still there. Kagome had begged Inuyasha not to let it get torn down.

It was a chilly night in the outskirts of Tokyo. But Kagome wanted to be freezing. She wanted to be so cold that she would be numb. She walked over and sat on a swing and waited for what she knew would give her satisfaction.

As if on her cue the sprinklers came on. She was showered in water coming from three different sprinklers. She began to cry and shiver as she became soaked. he closed her eyes. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Someone with strong, warm arm lifted her up and began carrying her somewhere. She still didn't look. She didn't care who it was or where she was going. The person sat her down after they made it what she guessed was inside of their home. It was warm but she was still shivering because of her wet clothes. A few blankets were wrapped around her and she lay down and drifted off to sleep. **(i was gonna end it here but i didnt want anyone to kill me so im going to continue a little further) **

**12345678987654321**

She jerked awake. Sitting up so quickly that it made her head spin. She looked around and didn't recognize where she was.

_'Oh no was I kidnapped last night? I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have opened my eyes and made them leave me alone.' _

The door to the bedroom she was in opened. Her jaw dropped as she saw Sesshomaru walk in.

"Finally up? Good then you won't mind getting out of my bed. It's soaking wet thanks to you." He said looking at her with those cold eyes that were the same color as Inuyashas.

"You brought me in last night?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be good for my reputation if some human froze to death at my home. Now as I said before you should leave."

Kagome glared at him. "You should have left me there you baka! What makes you think I need you to save me? I don't need you or any other man!" She stormed out of the room.

"Thank you would have been better I think." Sesshomaru said to himself. He walked out of his room and went to get one of the maids to change his bed sheets.

**12345678987654321**

**A/n: Okay there's chapter 3!!!!! Now it'll be more SessXKag stuff. Thanx for being so patient and waiting I just had to set things up just the way i wanted for this fic to go the direction intended. So hope u like it and dont forget to review **


	4. Speed Dating

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanx to all of those who reviewed I heart all of you and you rock!!!! And a special thanx to im-a-weird-girl for the idea for this chappie. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Speed Dating **

"So Kagome where were you last night? I saw you sneaking in."

"Oh, uh, I was nowhere important. I just fell asleep in the well house."

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know but I think it had something to do with the punch. It tasted a bit odd."

"Kagome lying has never been your strong point. I saw you pick up a soda instead of getting punch. You knew what was in it and you didn't want any."

Kagome sighed. Sometimes she wished Sango didn't know her so well.

"Okay fine, I couldn't sleep last night so I went into the backyard. After that I decided I wanted to swing. So I jumped the fence. Then I went and swung a few minutes. Until the sprinklers came on. I got soaked and my body couldn't handle being frozen so I passed out. When I got up I was in Sesshomaru's bedroom." Kagome knew it wasn't the whole truth but when she thought about the whole truth it just sounded stupid to her.

"S-sesshy? He put you to be in his room?"

"Yeah, I was scared when I first woke up because I had never been in his room before."

"Can't blame you there. Remember that time you guys dared me to go in there? Sesshomaru almost killed me."

Kagome and Sango began to laugh.

"Yeah I remember that. None of us even thought about doing that after that little situation."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel better."

"Good because I have a fun day planned for us today."

"Thanks I need something to keep my mind off of things. What are we going to do?"

"Uh, it's a surprise. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll drive us."

Kagome was suspicious but like she said she needed a distraction.

Sango hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Kagome got up from the couch and went up the stairs herself. She went into her bedroom and took a hot shower. She then went over to her closet.

She put on her black mini skirt and a white tank top. Then she slid into a pair of white sandals and went back downstairs to meet Sango.

She didn't have to wait long because a very excited looking Sango same running down the steps. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a black t shirt.

"Whoa Kags you look great!"

"Thanks so do you."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

They both got into the car and drove away. Kagome began to get nervous. Sometimes Sango had the craziest ideas of fun.

"See didn't I tell you I had something fun planned?"

Kagomes jaw hit the floor. There were small little tables set up all over a large room. A man sat at the front of the room with a timer and some documents. There were a few tables already occupied with people.

"Sango please tell me we are not doing what I think we are."

"Speed dating!" Sango said smiling at Kagome.

"I have to get out of here." Kagome said turning and trying to get away.

Sango grabbed her by the arm. "No you don't. You're staying right here. Come on you need to get over Inu and besides this will be fun."

"Fine, I'll stay but I'm going to kill you when we get back home."

"Come on then I better enjoy my last hour of life."

They walked over to he man at the desk and signed their names. They were told to sit at tables right next to each other. The tables all began to fill. A short balding man sat in front of Kagome. He smiled at her and she smiled and then promised herself to torture Sango and then kill her.

"YOU LETCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sango my dear, how could I let you come here alone? There is no need for you to be here."

Kagome smiled again. Maybe she wouldn't have to torture her. After all Miroku was here now and for Sango that would be torture enough.

The man at the desk stood up.

"You will have five minutes with each person. The men will move to the right when the timer goes off and the women will stay where they are. Begin!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you miss." The man at Kagome's table said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome said nervously. The man was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. It was freaking her out. "Sir, may I ask how old you are?"

"I'd like it if you wouldn't." He said glaring at her.

"Uh, okay sorry."

He smiled at her again. "Dont' worry about it. I'm actually forty-five."

Kagome looked puzzled. There had to be something wrong with this guy.

"Oh, didn't it say this was for eighteen to twenty-five year olds?"

"Did they? I better go then." He said just as the timer went off. But instead of leaving he just moved to the right.

"I am not moving this is my Sango!"

"I am not your anything you baka. Now move over to Kagome now and if you try anything weird on her I'll murder you!"

"I'm not leaving."

The man waiting for Miroku just shook his head and sat down across from Kagome.

He was very cute. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm Hojo. Are they friends of yours?" He said indicating Sango and Miroku, who was now rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, yeah she is my cousin and he is a friend."

"They are very interesting people."

"I'd think the word insane was more appropriate." They both laughed.

"I am not insane." Sango called hitting Miroku again.

Kagome looked at Hojo as he laughed again. It was probably a nice laugh but it sounded foreign and wrong to her. She didn't belong here and she felt that Hojo knew she didn't want to be there.

The timer went off Kagome felt bad that she had starred off in space most of the time that she was there.

"Sango please you do not know how it hurts me when you tell me you want me gone. And when you hit me."

"Maybe if you had learned to control your hands we wouldn't be in this."

"It's not my fault. May hands have minds of their own."

"There own minds? Would you grow up please?"

Kagome wanted to listen to Miroku bug Sango some more but she wanted to leave even more. Before the next man could sit down Kagome got up and left the room without Sango even knowing it.

Sesshomaru walked out of the door to the restraunt he had just met with a business associate in. It was beginning to get dark outside. He walked out onto the side walk and felt something hard bump into him. He looked down and saw Kagome.

He had not expected to see her. After she had left and his bed sheets had been changed he had decided to throw the whole bed out. He thought that her scent was still all over it but it turned it was just his head. And the worst part was that she smelt nice. He glared down at her. But she didn't seem to notice at all.

"Sesshomaru? I didn't expect to see you." She looked up at him. She had a glazed look over her face and he could tell she wasn't seeing him. She was seeing the mutt.

She began to tear up and she threw herself into his arms. As she shook with tears Sesshomaru put a hand on her back and patted it.

**Okay u guys know what to do now review and tell me what ya think!**


	5. Incident at the Park

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews I really aprriciate them. **

**Chapter 5- Incident in the Park **

**Last Time: **

"Sesshomaru? I didn't expect to see you." She looked up at him. She had a glazed look over her face and he could tell she wasn't seeing him. She was seeing the mutt.

She began to tear up and she threw herself into his arms. As she shook with tears Sesshomaru put a hand on her back and patted it.

**Present **

Kagome felt him touch her back. This alone made her realize what she was doing. She quickly jumped away from him and dried her eyes.

"Er, sorry." She said turning and walking so fast that she was close to running.

She couldn't believe she had done that. She was overcome with embarassment. But she had also liked it when he touched her. She didn't now why. And she deffinately would never say that outloud. She arrived at her hom ein no time and went straight to her room and locked the door.

She was in no mood for Sango and her questions. She knew it was a mistake to stay there and go speed dating. It just made it more real to her that she was single again. now she felt lonely. She and Inuyasha had planned to spend the whole summer together, because then they wre going to two different colleges and they didn't know how often they'd see each other.

Kagome lay flat on her face on the bed. What she would say to Sesshomaru she didn't know. Should she apologize again? She sighed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep feeling uneasy.

Sesshomaru just stood where she had left him several minutes after she had already gone. He couldn't grasp what had just happened.

_'Why did she suddenly leave? Is it becasue she realized it was me and not my brother? She didn't leave until I touched her maybe the thought of beng touched by me made her so disgusted that she ran away.' _

He would not admit it to himself but for some reason that last thought really bothered him. But then he remembered they had been childhood enemies. Maybe she had not grown past that or she could be judging him on all the things Inuyasha said. Of course he was who he was in any case. He would not change his superior ways because the wench next door did not like them.

With a smirk on his face Sesshomaru left the place he stood to go back to his home.

Kagome woke up the next morning to Sango banging on her door.

"Kagome, are you up yet?"

"No."

"Come on get up."

Kagome groaned and sat up. She stretched and then went and opened the door to a panicked looking Sango.

"Oh, thank god! I thought I had lost you. What were you thinking?"

"Sango, don't worry I'm fine. I just wasn't ready to be dating is all."

"Yeah, sorry. I almost called the police but when I came home I found your door locked and decided that it had to be you."

"Is that why you ran banging on the door? You wanted to make sure it was me and not some psycho?"

"Hehe, no I wasn't afraid I knew it was you."

"Then why do you have a can of mase in your pocket?"

"For the letch."

Kagome laughed.

"So that's how you got rid of him?"

"No, I didn't have to use it. When I was on my way back here two girls were walking by abd well you can guess what happened next."

Sango tried to smile but Kagome could tell Sango was upset. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sango he loves you he's just a pevert. We all know that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know."

"Just like you knew Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped her hand and glared at Sango who looked shocked by her own words.

After a few moments of silence Kagome stood up.

"Kagome, I didn't-"

"Save it. I'm going out. Don't follow me please."

Sango watched her get dressed and leave.

It was a pretty day. Kagome wished that she could enjoy it but for her the day had already been ruined. She wasn't angry with Sango. She was angry with herself. Sango was right.

_'I did think I knew Inuyasha. I was wrong. Do I have the right to tell Sango things about Miroku when I didn't even know everything abou Inuyasha?"_

She sighed and kept walking around the park. Not the one she and Inuyasha played in in his backyard, but the one that was a few blocks from her home. She liked to come here and think about things. There were a few kidsout but other than that it was completely quiet. Kagome liked to get a bit of quiet whenever she could.

She ran into something hard. She had been looking at the kids on the swing instead of what was in front of her.

"Kagome?" She looked up and saw blue eyes looking at her.

"Koga, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay I wasn't either. Listen, I heard about you and dog turd and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of ocurse I am! So how is Ayame?"

"She's great. I'll join you in your walk and tell you more about it."

"Sounds fun." Kagome had wanted to say no but she liked Koga and didn't want to be rude.

He watched her link arms with a youkai he had never seen before. Sesshomaru stood up from the bench he was sitting and decided her had better keep a close watch. He didn't trust this guy.

He stopped after he had taken a few steps.

_'Why am I following her? Wouldn't it be a good thing if someone got rid of her?' _

He growled at himself for thinking that and kept following. He watched the pair laugh at something Kagome had said. He growled again when the man touched Kagome's back. He didn't even stop to think before he used his speed to stand in front of them.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"I thought anyone could come here? It is a public place."

"I know who you are. You're dog turds brother. If you see him tell him I'll kill him when I see him. Kags, it was good to talk to you but I should get going. I have to meet Ayame soon. Are you going ot be okay?"

Koga said looking at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be fine." The pair hugged. Sesshomaru had to stop himself from ringing the mans neck.

_'What is wrong with me? I have to control myself.' _

"Sesshomaru, listen I wanted to tell you sorry for yesterday."

"Good and I hope you can contain yourself next time."

Kagpme immediately swelled with anger.

"Why do you have to be such a baka all the time? Haven't you ever heard of compassion?" She stormed off. Sesshomaru watched her go and then left himself.

**I know its not long but I started school and I wanted to put something up. Well hope you like it and review please!!!**


	6. Moving On

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really do appriciate them. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6- Moving On **

Kagome hadn't spoken to anyone since yelling at Sesshomaru. That was a week ago. Sango often knocked on the door saying she wanted to talk but Kagome would just act like she was sleeping. The only time she left her room was for meals and then she would only speak when her mom, brother or grandfather spoke to her first. She knew it was childish to ignore Sango but everytime she wanted to forgive her she started to think of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha and just got angry all over again.

One good thing that came out of her alone time was that she decided she wasn't sad over Inuyasha anymore. Now she was just angry with him and with Kikyo. They had both betrayed her. Kikyo had betrayed everyone many times before, but it still made Kagome mad. And why shouldn't she be?

There was a soft knock on her door. Kagome opened her hands which were closed into fists.

"Kagome I know you are in there and I know you're awake. I just heard you mumbling something." Sango said sounding worried

Kagome opened the door. She moved and let Sango in and then shut the door.

"Kagome everyone is worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about what I said, but locking yourself up in here will never fix anything."

Kgome listened to what Sango said a few more times over in her head and came to a decision. "You're right."

"I am?" Sango said looking surprised which made Kagome laugh.

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't be locked in here."

"Good I'm glad you see that now."

Kagome stood suddenly.

"I have to go now. I have something I must do."

"Whait Kagome!" But it was too late. Kagome had already gone.

**12345678987654321**

The door flew off of it's hinges and down the sidewalk out of the way. All of the young maids ran back up the stairs. One of them ran to his office. Normally they were told to stay away from there but this time it couldn't be avoided. She didn't even knock on the door but instead barged in.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know you said not to disturb you but someone just busted the door down!"

"Who?"

"I don't know. We all ran and didn't get to see who it was."

"You had better not be wrong about this."

"Oh, she's not wrong. I did break the door down."

Even Sesshomaru was shocked to see Kagome standing there. The maid scurried past Kagome.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"There was something I needed to do. And you make it too hard to come up here."

Kagome walked up to him. There was only a centimeter between them. Sesshomaru thought she was going to slap him. But instead she stood up on the tips of her toes, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him full on the lips.

It seemed like a lifetime but it was really only a few seconds. She released him, turned on her heels and left.

**12345678987654321**

Sango had followed Kagome and saw what she did to Sesshomaru's front door. She waited until Kagome came out before going over there. She ran up to Sesshomaru's office. He was in the middle of the room standing there.

"Sesshomaru? What did Kagome do?"

Sesshomaru looked at her without expression in his eyes ir in his face.

"The wench did nothing."

Sango didn't believe him. She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna need a drink." She left the office. When Sesshomaru knew she was gone he sat back behind his desk. He touched his finger to his lips and smirked.

He picked up his phone.

"I need you to come install a new front door. The last one was well...disposed of."

**12345678987654321**

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this? I can just go with Miroku if you want."

"It seems like you don't want me to go." Kagome said darkly. Sango quickly shook her head. She had noticed in the last few hours that Kagome was very moody and the wrong word would end her over the edge.

"It's not that.I just don't want to rush you into something like I did before."

"Don't worry Sango rememeber this was my idea."

"Yeah, I know." Sango said. Kagome began to straighten her hair as Sango left to go get ready herself. Sango could tell something was wrong with the way Kagome was acting. How could she be sad one minute and normal the next? It wasn't Kagome. When she and Inuyasha broke up the first time Kagome wasn't normal again until she was back with Inuyasha. But that wasn't going to happen this time. Sango hoped that Kagome would learn to live without Inuyasha.

Sango entered the guest bedroom and took her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Miroku's number and waited for him to answer.

**Miroku: **Hello?

**Sango: **Hey Miroku it's Sango.

**Miroku: **Hello my dear Sango.

**Sango: **Cut the crap Miroku I'm still mad at you. I just wanted to tell you that I need you to come out with me and Kags tonight. Kagome is acting strange and I need as many eyes on her as possible.

**Miroku: **Oh, of course I will help you. Where should I meet you?

**Sango: **Just come to Kagome's at seven jerk.

Sango hung up the phone before Miroku could say another word. She had no idea someone else had been listening and would be there watching Kagome as well.

**12345678987654321**

Kagome started her car and she and Sango followed along behind Miroku. Kagome had insisted on taking her own car. They arrived at the club. Kagome had only ever came here once but all of her friends from school had come many times. It was the most popular club in town. Kagome climbed out of the car with Sango.

"It looks the same as always." Sango said.

"Yeah, it does." Kagome added.

"Hey! Wait for me my dear!" Miroku ran up beside Sango.

Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes. They all showed their id's and were allowed in. Sango and Miroku covered their ears the music was so loud but it didn't seem to bother Kagome who walked over and got herself a soda.

"Hey beautiful wanna dance?" A tall man asked Sango.

She looked at Miroku and then took the man's hand and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. He sat beside Kagome at a table.

"Where'd Sango get off to?"

"Dancing." Miroku mumbled looking troubled. Two girls walked by. Miroku jumped to his feet and followed them.

"You shouldn't be sitting here by yourself." Someone said in Kagome's ear. She turned around to yell at them but no one was there. When she faced back to the front however Sesshomaru was sitting across from her.

"What do you want?" Kagome said.

"I came here to inform you of the cost for the door you destroyed."

"You really think I'm going to pay for that?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He merely took a drink of the drink in his hand.

"What are you stalkingme now or something?" Kagome said getting angry with his silence.

Sesshomaru smirked. "What makes you think I would stalk such a vile woman?"

Kagome slammed her hands on the table as she stood up.

Another man watched her from a corner. He had been watching her since she came in. Her long, straigh dark hair trailed down her back. She had on tight jeans and a tight shirt. The youkai she had been stting with had made her angry. Jeff knew the youkai to be Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him with his cold eyes sending shivers down Jeff's spine. But Jeff wouldn't let it stop him. He liked that girl and would do anything to have her.

The girl walked away towards the bar so Jeff followed.

"Hello ma'am." He said sitting beside her.

"Hey." She said not even looking at him.

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to town."

"No."

Jeff clenched and unclenched his hands. This would be harder than he thought, but of course nothing was to hard for him.

"Sorry, I can tell you don't want to be bothered so I'll just leave you to it."

"Good at least not all men are-" She stopped when Sesshomaru approached.

"Kagome, I see you made a friend." He said glaring at Jeff.

Kagome put on a large smile. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No not at all." Sesshomaru said still looking at Jeff.

"Good." She stood up in her chair. Sesshomaru and Jeff both looked at her. "Hey guys I just wanted everyone to know I'm single and ready to date anyone who's interested!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Only a few more guys joined the group because only the people near the bar could hear her over the music.

"Kagome get down form there." Sesshomaru said glaring at all the men.

"No I will not!"

"I'll take you home with me if you'd like?" Jeff said smirking at Sesshomaru. He had finally won. Or so he thought. He reached up to grab Kagome but Sesshomaru was faster. He grabbed her and left the bar. The other man looked upset but just walked away. Jeff would get her. No matter what it took. He knew her name and that was all he needed.

**12345678987654321**

Kagome had fought as hard as she could but now sat in silence as Sesshomaru drove her car and herself home.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked with genuine curiosity.

"That man Jeff is a criminal."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have ran into problems with him in the past."

"So? What do you care if he took me with him?"

"Don't ask questions. What matters is that I saved you from possibly being rapped. You should be grateful."

Kagome stopped asking questions. She knew he was right. They pulled into her driveway. Kagome leaned over and took her keys. She brushed her lips on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything. I feel better now."

He didn't know for sure what she felt better about. But he felt triumph swell inside him as he walked back to his own home.

**12345678987654321**

**Well there you guys have it. Sorry it took me so long to upate but I have school now and with school comes tons of homework and projects. The only thing lft to do now is review please!!!! **


	7. Robbery

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the most awesome people ever! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7- Robbery **

Kagome walked into her livivng room. She knew no one would be there. She sighed and sat her keys down on an end table, grabbed the remote, and switched on the television. She had to let Sango know she was okay. She smiled not really paying attention to the show that was on.

He had saved her. Sesshomaru of all people had saved her from herself. No one, not even Inuyasha, had ever done that for her. The first time she kissed him was to prove herself right, but now the seond kiss was proving her wrong. She felt something for Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure why or what but she did feel something. Something good.

**12345678987654321**

"Didn't I tell you to help me watch out for her!?" Sango yelled getting in the passenger seat of Miroku's car and slamming the door.

"And where were you?" Miroku asked before he could stop himself. Usually, he wouldn't argue, but this time he wasn't able to stop himself.

"What?"

"I said where were you?" He asked his anger rising.

"I was dancing with a very nice guy. Is that a problem?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Yes, because I never know." Sango said looking out of the window. She had said it so that it was almost a whisper.

"I told you. You are the only woman that I love."

"That's not going to work anymore. I'm tired of you flirting and touching other girls."

"I'll stop."

"No you won't. How many times have I fallen for that already?"

"I mean it this time. I don't want to lose you."

"You already have lost me as a girlriend. We can be friends but that's all. Now let's hurry I'm worried about Kags."

"Okay." He started the car. He would never give up on her.

**12345678987654321**

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay? It looks like you are smiling." One of the maids said when Sesshomaru came in.

"What? Why are you not asleep?" He asked quikly changing his expression into a glare.

"I'm not asleep because I am part of the night shift." She said taking a deep breath deciding she had imagined Sesshomaru smiling.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He walked up the stairs and into his office. He turned on his computer. Sesshomaru knew he had made a mistake at the bar. He had said Kagome's name. Now Jeff would be able to find her. His thoughts traveled to Jeff. He would have killed him those few years ago, had it been necesarry.

_**flashback **_

_Sesshomaru sat at his desk.His father had instructed him to go down to the office and fill out a few forms. He heard a loud bang. It had sounded like a gun shot. _

_He jumped from his desk and sniffed the air. It was filled with blood. He ran out of the office but stopped before he rounded the bottom of the stairs. He could hear voices._

_"W-why did you shoot him? I thought the boss said we wouldn't have to hurt anyone?" A man said sounding close to tears. _

_"Keep your mouth shut kid. Here hold the gun. Wait here for me while I go get the money. If you see anyone, shoot them." _

_Sesshomaru heard the man's footsteps as he ran away and decided to head him off. He moved down the last few steps and quietly turned to the right. Luckily, the man with the gun had his bak turned to the body of the security guard. _

_He heard breaking glass. Sesshomaru smirked. Did they really think they would hold the money here? _

_Sesshomaru was on him in a second. He threw him up against the wall by the throat. Humans could be so careless. _

_"Y-you're not supposed to be here." The man breathed out. _

_"Really? I thought my family owned this company. So why should I not be here?" _

_"The boss said no one would be here. He told me and Jeff." _

_"Jeff huh? That's your friends name? Well I think your boss was mistaken. Too bad for you." Sesshomaru slammed him into the wall knocking him unconcious. He walked back to where the other man was waiting. He had his hands held as if he had given up. But he could have snuck up on this one as well. He had only wanted to get a good look at his face just as he had the other. The police would not be the only ones to get justice on these two. _

_"WAIT! Don't come any closer or I'll sh-shoot you!"_

_Sesshomaru stopped. "Fine I stopped. Tell me why is it that I just saw your partner running out of the back with a bag of money?" _

_"WHAT!? He left me!" _

_"I guess he did." _

_Jeff began shaking all over. Sesshomaru took a step forward._

_"NO! I mean it I'll kill you!" _

_"Fine, I'll stop, but I think that if you really want to get out of here you'll have to kill me anyway. Do you think I'd let you walk out of here without a fight?" _

_"I have a gun!" _

_"But do you have the skill to use it? You can't be any older than my half brother and he's only a teenager. I know he doesn't know how to use a gun." _

_"So what? I'm not your brother! I could have already killed you!" _

_"But you haven't." _

_"I will!" _

_"You don't have to pretend. I know that you won't." _

_Jeff raised the gun higher and Sesshomaru moved. He was behind Jeff before the young man could understand what was happening. Jeff turned to fire at him but Sesshomaru tackled him to the ground. Jeff continued to struggle. Sesshomaru took the gun and slid it away. _

_**end flashback **_

Sesshomaru shook his head at the memory. He had let Jeff go because of his age. And now Jeff was at the top. He was the one that ran the criminal world. Jeff had figured out his boss had set him up years later. Sesshomaru could't see how he had not got it sooner. Of course Sesshomaru's father would not keep money at the office. It wasn't the first time some idiot had tried to rob them. But normally they tried to rob them for what they made. Weapons. They made them for the army.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the office. He locked the door. Would he finally be able to get justice for what Jeff did? Part of him hoped. But the other part knew Kagome culd get hurt in the end of it all.

**12345678987654321**

"Kagome! Thank goodness you are okay!" Sango said runnig over and huggig her.

"Sorry." Kagome said hugging her in return.

"You are going to give me a heart attack if you keep disappearing on me."

The two pulled apart. "I know I've been weird the last few days. I feel better now though."

Sango looked at her suspiciously. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm not sure. But is that really important?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good, then let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Only if you promise to tell me why you left this time in the morning."

"I promise."

**12345678987654321**

Miroku heard his phone vibrating on his night stand and reached over and picked it up.

**Miroku- **"Hello?"

**Inuyasha- **"Miroku is that you?"

**Miroku- **"Yeah, no on else answers my phone. Why are you calling me at four in the morning?"

**Inuyasha- **"I think I made a mistake."

**Miroku- **"What are you talking about?"

**Inuyasha- **"I shouldn't have left Kagome. I just found Kikyo with Naraku. I don't think the baby is mine."

**Miroku- **"Wait what!?"

**Inuyasha- **"You were right about Kikyo. And I miss Kagome. Do you think it's too late for her to fogive me?"

**Miroku- **"Yes it's too late! You aren't really considering leaving are you? That baby might be yours!"

**Inuyasha- **"I'm coming back Miroku. I'll be there in a few weeks. Bye.

The phone clicked. Miroku dialed another number.

"Sango?...Yeah, I know it's late but I have some bad news."

**12345678987654321**

**Sorry for the cliffie but I had to do it! Hope u guys like the chapter. Review please!!!**


	8. Make a Move

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for all the chapters they were awesome just like all of you! **

**Chapter 8- Make a Move**

Sango paced back and forth in the living room. She wasn't sure if she should tell Kagome the truth. She had almost died when she had heard it herself the night before.

_**Flashback **_

_"Sango?...Yeah, I know it's late but I have some bad news."_

_"What is it?" _

_"Inuyasha, he's coming back. He says he misses Kagome." _

_"What? When is he coming?" _

_"In a few weeks. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen." _

_"Don't say anything to Kagome. I need to think about this. Thanks for calling." _

_**End Flashback **_

Sango quickly sat down when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She knew it was Kagome because everyone else was gone.

"Good morning Sango. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah very well."

"Where is everyone?"

"Off to the market I think."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright." Kagome said leaving the room and going into the kitchen. Sango heard the refrigerator open and stood back up. She went into the kitchen. She had to try and be casual.

"So, Kags why did you leave last night?" Sango asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I started to act very immaturely. Sesshomaru saw that one of the men that were talking to me was very dangerous so he brought me home."

Sango's chin hit the floor. "Sesshomaru? Helped you?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange but it happened."

Sango looked very closely at Kagome and saw something in her eyes as she talked about Sesshomaru. Did she have a crush on him?

The door bell rang just as Sango jumped from her seat.

"I'm going out the back. I'll see you later." Sango kissed Kags on the cheek and ran out the door.

Kagome shrugged and walked to the door. She opened it.

"Hello, Kagome is it?" Jeff said taking a small bow.

"Oh, hello Jeff. I was just on my way out and I really do need to get going." Kagome said making up a quick lie.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you were busy later? I'd really like to have dinner with you."

"Well actually I have plans."

Jeff was getting frustrated and Kagome could tell. And it was making her nervous.

"Really? With who?"

"With me." A voice said from behind Jeff. Miroku walked and came to Kagome's side. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the same cheek Sango had.

"I thought you said you were single?"

"I was, but I only said that to make him mad. We make up and break up alot." Kagome said leaning more closely into Miroku.

"Fine, I will be seeing you Kagome. You can't make excuses forever." Jeff turned and got into his limo and drove away.

Kagome walked into her house followed by Miroku who had dropped his arm. She closed and locked the door.

"Thanks for that. I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that. Who was that guy anyway?"

"A guy I met at the club."

"I think I've seen him somewhere before."

"Probably on the news. He's a criminal."

"Oh, yes that must be where. So where is Sango?"

"I'm not sure. She left fairly quickly just when the door bell rang."

"Oh, well tell her I came by please. There is something important I need to ask her about."

"Oh, alright I'll tell her. Are you feeling okay? You look nervous."

"No, no I'm fine." Miroku said waving his hands in front of him. He opened the door. "I will see you later Kagome."

Kagome said goodbye and shut and locked the door. Everyone was acting very strange today.

**12345678987654321**

Sango climbed over the fence that seperated Kagome's house from Sesshomaru's. The gate was locked. She decided that she would go in the way they all did when they were kids. Through the doggy door. It had been there when Inuyasha and his family had moved in and they just never removed it. Sango found it to be ironic that they would have a doggy door.

She knew that had she went to the front door she would have been forced to wait a very long time. And she knew she didn't have the time nor the patience for that. She got down on her knees and pushed in the covering. Inuyasha had made it so it would push in. Apparently, no one had ever noticed. She made her way through. There was thankfully no one in the kitchen so she rose to her feet. She walked through the kitchen. The house was surprisingly quiet today. Maybe Sesshomaru had given the staff the day off. Sango had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at that thought.

She crept into the living room and had to duck behind the couch. She had finally found one of the maids. She began crawling to make her way to the stairs.

_'This is turning out to be more trouble than I thought. I feel like I am ten years old again.' _

She slowly made it to the stairs and stood up again. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs and barged into Sesshomaru's office. He was reading something off of his computer.

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you." Sango said sitting down in a chair in front of him.

"I see. And what is that you are enterupting me for?" Sesshomaru said still not looking at her.

"Kagome."

He looked up at her. She kept her face expressionless but still she was smiling on the inside.

"What about the wench?"

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to play all macho with me. I know you feel something for Kagome and I know she feels something for you. But we have a realy big problem."

"We?"

"Yes, we, as in me and you. Inuyasha is coming back in a week. He says he's coming back because he made a mistake in leaving Kagome."

Sesshomaru shifted closer to the end of his chair. "The mutt is coming back? And why should I care?"

"Oh, would you stop it already? I know you are smart enough to figure out what is going to probably happen when he comes back. Kagome will probably take him back. He'll apologize and tell her how much he loves her and she'll forgive him. You can't let Inuyasha get her back. He'll only hurt her again and again."

Sesshomaru looked back at his computer. "I don't care what the mutt and the wench do. It is no problem of mine."

Sango frowned. "Alright fine, but let me just say again, I know you feel something for her. Maybe it's just as a friend. But whatever it is I know you care enough to protect her. So you need to protect her from Inuyasha. She won't listen to me, but she might listen to you. It's time to make a move." Sango stood up. Sesshomaru waited until he was sure she had left the house before getting up and leaving himself.

**12345678987654321**

Kagome walked through the mall. She had gotten bored and decided she would like to buy a new outfit. She had made sure to grab her small can of mase before leaving. She was still a bit shakin up from when Jeff made his appearance. She walked over to one of the racks and began looking through some jeans. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned around. She was glad to see it wasn't Jeff but surprised to see Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I can smell fear on you. What are you afraid of?"

"Jeff paid me a visit today. I was worried he had followed me. I hope he doesn't give Miroku any trouble."

"And why would he do that?"

"Miroku acted like my boyfriend so he would leave."

"I see."

"Uh, so what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me."

"D-dinner with you?"

"Yes, I think we need to discuss this Jeff situation further."

Kagome deflated. She had to admit she had felt excited at the thought of going on a date with Sesshomaru.

"Right, okay. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up tonight at six." And he turned and left.

Kagome was glas she was at the mall. Now she would need a new dress and shoes.

**1234567898765432**

Sango arrived back at the house and found it to be empty. She went into the kitchen and found a note pinned to the refridgerator.

_Sango, _

_I went to the mall. I got a little bored. Don't worry I'll be back soon and Miroku wanted you to know that he stopped by. He was acting kinda strange, but that seems to be the trend of the day. _

_Kagome _

Kagome took her cell phone from her pocket. She did owe at least calling Miroku. After all, he had did her a huge favor by telling her about Inuyasha and not telling Kagome.

**Miroku: **Hello Sango, my dear.

**Sango: **Kagome aid you came by. What's up?

**Miroku: **I wanted to know if you told Kagome, but by the way she was behaving today I can already guess you didn't.

**Sango: **No, I didn't. I don't think she needs to know. I already have a plan in progress that will make her forget all about Inuyasha. By the time he gets here she won't care about him.

**Miroku: **Sango, are you sure? I think we should tell her.

**Sango: **It's not up to you. And if you tell her I will never speak to you again. Please, Miroku, I thought I could count on you to keep it between us.

**Miroku**_**: sighs**_ Okay, I'll keep it between us. I just hope you'll change your mind.

**Sango: **Goodbye, Miroku and thanks.

She hung up her phone and let out a long sigh. She hoped she was making the right choice and that her plan would work.

**12345678987654321**

A few hours after her run in with Sesshomaru, Kagome made it back to her house.

"Hello, Kagome. Did you have a good time at the mall?"

"Yeah, and I hope you won't be mad, but I won't be able to make it to dinner. I'm going out with a friend tonight."

"Alright dear, I hope you have a good time." Kagome's mother said giving her a knowing smile. She was happy to see that her daughter was finally moving past Inuyasha.

Kagome ran into Sango's room. Sango was sitting and typing something in her lap top.

"Hey Kags! What's in the bag?"

"A new outfit. Sesshomaru asked me out to dinner tonight so we could talk about what to about Jeff. You know the dangerous man I told you about. He came by here today actually."

"Okay, one thing at a time. Jeff, the dangerous man from the club came by here? What did he want?"

"To ask me out, but luckily Miroku showed up at that time and acted like my boyfriend. I'm going to ask Sesshomaru if we can get some kind of protection for him. Just in case."

"Alright, moving to the next thing, Sesshomaru asked you out on a date?"

"No, he just wants to talk about Jeff. He's had problems with him in the past." Kagome said trying to sound casually.

"Kags, do you really believe that? He asked you out on a date, just accept it."

"I'm not getting my hopes up. I've learned not to" And Sango realized at that moment that Kagome wasn't doing as good as she let on. Sure, she was moving on, but Sango could tell she still had trust problems and that Kagome was still hurting.

Kagome left the room and went to her own. She had to get ready to meet Sesshomaru.

**1234567898765321**

**Hey guys!!! Well, I know I ended it before the date, but I just don't have time to write anymore. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm in a rush but I really wanted to post this. Read and review please!!!**


	9. The Warehouse

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: This story has gotten more reviews than any of my other fics! Thanx for all you awesome reviewers that made that happen! This chapter is dedicated to you!!!**

**Chapter 9- The Warehouse **

Kagome put on a speghetti strapped, black dress. It went down a few inches past her knees. She had on heels and diamond earrings. Her hair was pinned up into a tight bun with a few strands of curly hair sticking out. She hoped she wasn't over dressed. She'd be so embarassed.

She grabbed her purse and went out of her room. The house was quiet so she snuck down the stairs and out into the night. The sun had just set. It was a beautiful night. She didn't see Sesshomaru so she sat down on one of the chairs on her front porch.

She took a deep breath. The air was clean and fresh. She loved the smell. It was one of the things she loved the most about her home. How peacful it got at night. During the day it could be loud and troubling, but it was always peacful at night.

"If you keep day dreaming you'll make us late." Sesshomaru said. She hadn't noticed him walk onto the porch.

"Me make us late? I've been waiting on you for five minutes. What, did you have to make sure your hair was perfect?"

"Did you take lessons from your cousin? I believe she has said that to me many times."

Kagome remebered. He was right about that. Sango _had _said that to him a billion times before. Kagome, however, doubted that he had to do anything to his hair at all to make it so straight. It looked soft as well, but Kagome had never touched it. And this made her (for some strange reason) feel disappointed.

"Maybe, I have, but that's not important right now. Right now we need to go right?"

"For once, I agree with you." He said. He led the way to his car and they got in. Sesshomaru almost grinned but held it in. He could smell that Kagome was nervous about something. It was probably because he hadn't said what type of resteraunt they were going to. She needn't worry. She was dressed perfectly. And that was a thought he would be sure to never say outloud.

**12345678987654321**

Sango sat behind the driver's seat of her car. She wasn't sure why she had thought to go to Miroku's. She didn't want to know.

She got out of the car and went to the front door. It swung open before she could ring the door bell.

"I was wondering how long you would sit out there."

"Why didn't you come out here if you knew I was here?"

"Because, I know that if you are sitting in my driveway then you are contemplating on if you should come to the door or not. I didn't want to give you any reason not to come in as I have the many other times you've done this."

Sango smiled. She had done it many times before. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty predictable."

"No, I just know you. So, you comin' in?"

"Yeah, sure." Miroku held out his hand and Sango took it. Jeff had watched the whole scene. Either Kagome was lying or her boyfriend was cheating on her with her own cousin. But Jeff knew the truth. She had lied to him and so had the man, MIroku. And no one got away with lying to him.

**12345678987654321**

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She had dressed just as she should have. It was a very fancy resteraunt and Kagome also knew very expensive.

"Your regular table sir?" One of the waiters asked Sesshomaru.

"No, I would like a more private setting this evening."

"As you wish sir. We shall set you up with one of the private rooms." The waiter scurried away. He returned a few moments later out of breath and looking disheveled.

"Right this way sir and ma'am." He led them through the huge place. Kagome looked all around hardly watching where she was going. She had been to plenty of resteraunts but nothing like this one. She felt eyes on her and looked up. Sesshomaru was watching the back of the waiter's head, but Kagome had a feeling he had been watching her a second before.

**12345678987654321**

Miroku heard something break down staris and jumped up from his bed.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked standing up herself. They had both been sitting on his bed watching a movie.

"I heard something break down stairs. And no one but us is supposed to be here."

"Well, let's go down there and see who it is." Sango said walking towards the door. Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing? It could be a burgular."

"Miroku, don't tell me you're scared." Sango said grinning.

"No, n-not scared, just cautious."

"Whatever, if you are too 'cautious' to come with me then just stay here." Sango said grabbing Miroku's baseball bat.

"No, you can't go by yourself." Miroku said grabbing something without looking.

"Miroku do you really think that's going to do anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, unless that spork in your hand has some kind of magical power I don't know of, you've just grabbed something that's going to give you no protection."

"Oh, what, well you took the only good weapon."

Sango rolled her eyes. She picked up the empty, metal, trash bin and handed it to Miroku. "There you go. Now follow me."

"No, I'm the guy you follow me."

"Fine, let's just go already. By the time we get down there everything will already be gone and so will the robber."

Miroku pushed past Sango into the hall. He began walking as quietly as possible with Sango closely behind him.

They went down the stairs. When they made it to the bottom everything went black for both of them.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence for many minutes until Kagome just couldn't take it anymore. "So...you want to talk about Jeff?"

"Yes, I think it would be wise if you had some kind of guard. Jeff is a dangerous man."

"Okay, well actually I had something to ask you too. I think Miroku should have a guard too. After all he did help me."

"I suppose I could arrange this."

"Thank you."

"I know Jeff. He will not easily give up. He is accustomed to getting what he wants when he wants it."

"I shouldn't have talked to him. I wasn't even going to at first but..." Kagome trailed off. She picked up her drink and took a long sip.

"Since we live so close I will be the one keeping an eye out for you."

Kagome almost spat up her drink. She began coughing furiously and when she finally stopped she was blushing. "Thanks, but aren't you to busy for that?"

"Yes, but Jeff fears almost no one. I happen to be the only one he does fear. If I am to figure out a way to stop him I will have to be completely involved."

"I guess you're right. Can I ask you something?"

"If I say no you will ask me anyway so go ahead."

"How do you know Jeff? I mean, I know he's on the news and everything but you know more about him. And you said you've had problems with him before."

"Yes, I did say that. I was working for my father. He had asked me to go to the office so I did. I was alone except for a security gaurd or two. I heard a gun shot and I could smell blood. I went down to see what had happened. I was out of sight just in case, but I did manage to see one of the guards dead on the floor and Jeff, who was a teenager at the time, with another man standing over the body. Jeff was shaking all over. I could tell it was the first major robbery he was attempting. The man told him to hold the gun while he went to get the money."

"Money? Inuyasha told me you made weapons for the military. Do you keep all your profits there too?"

"No and that seemed wrong to me as well. The leader of the gang at the time knew that as well. He was setting Jeff and the other man up. He wanted them to be caught or be killed."

"That's awful."

"I went and followed the older man. He hadn't expected me to be there. I knocked him unconcious just after he told me his friends name was Jeff. Their boss had told them the place would be empty. I went back to Jeff and tried to talk to him, but he was very scared. In the end I tackled him and took the gun away from him, but I still let him go because he was young and I thought he had learned his lesson. His partner in the crime is in prison now for murder. Jeff killed the man who had set them up years later and now he is the leader."

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye. She saw a flicker of anger but then it was gone as soon as it had come and Kagome wondered if she hadn't imagined it.

"That's sad that he is what he is. He should have took the free pass you gave him and quit."

"Being a criminal is all he knows. I should have saw that then."

"Anyone would have let him go. Just like you said he was only a teenager."

Kagome layed her hand gently over Sesshomaru's for comfort. He looked down at her hand and she blushed but when he looked back up and didn't move his hand she smiled and just let her hand remain there.

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime to both of them, but then Kagome's cell phone began to ring and they both came back to reality. Kagome removed her hand and used it to get her phone.

She shook her head. "It's just Miroku. Sorry, I'll turn it off."

"No, answer. It could be important." In truth, he wanted her to answer it so he could think over what he was about to do before it rang.

"Alright I will. Hello?"

Kagome listened to her friends scream her name as another man, Jeff she guessed, told her what was going to happen if she didn't agree to his demands. Sesshomaru listened to every word as well.

"Kagome, my dear, I am sorry it has come to this, but your friend here lied to me and no one lies to me and that includes you. If you want them alive you will agree to become my bride and Sesshomaru will agree to hand over the money I came to take from him the first day we met. I will see you soon my love." And there was a click on the other line. Kagome hung up her phone, horror etched across her face.

"Sango and Miroku, this is all my fault." Kagome put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Sesshomaru hated hearing the sound. He would get Jeff for making her cry.

"Kagome, we have to go. Crying will not fix this."

Kagome looked up surprised by the gentleness in his voice. "Y-you're right, but what will we do?"

"First we have to go back to my home and wait for him to call back. He'll give us a drop off place and then we will find a way to figure out where he is hiding. It won't be far from the meeting place."

"Okay, let's go then."

**12345678987654321**

"You know Sesshomaru is going to tear you apart if you hurt Kagome." Sango said trying to untie herself. She and Miroku were facing back-to-back and tied with very strong ropes.

"I do not fear Sesshomaru. And why would he do that anyway?" Jeff asked glaring at Sango.

"Because he loves Kagome. Don't you think so Miroku?"

"Yes, it would seem he loves her."

"Sesshomaru is not capable of love." Jeff said moving away from them and lighting a cigarette.

"We thought that too, but apparently we were worng. What do you want with Kagome anyway? Can't you just find some other woman that is involved in your line of work."

"No, Kagome would make a beautiful trophy. She would easily be my greatest accomplishment."

"What? She's not a piece of furniture! She's a person!" Sango yelled out in outrage.

"Women are not people. They are trophies made for men to show off to other men. They are here to meet a man's every need and want without complaining."

"You know I thought that too. They should do what we want without com-" Miroku stopped when he heard Sango growling deep in her throat. "I mean they are not proporty they are here for us to enjoy and respect."

The growling stopped and Miroku sighed in relief. If they did get out alive maybe that rebound would save him from being murdered by Sango.

"You are wrong. Kagome will belong to me and me alone."

"You are such a sexist pig." Sango mummbled. But Jeff still heard it.

"Really? Well, while I am going to call and let Kagome know where to meet me, you will be gaurded by one of my best agents. Her name is Cecilia and she follows my every command."

"Lucky." Miroku whispered and he was lucky that Sango didn't hear.

**12345678987654321**

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's room with him and watched as he sat calmly in a chair.

"So we are just going to meet him there at Dead Man's Curve?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. Jeff had called back and said that Kagome was to meet him at Dead Man's Curve alone with the money from Sesshomaru. Of course it was quite odd to Kagome that Jeff, a supposed-to-be genius criminal mastermind, was asking her to meet him at one of the most obvious places. That's where all the criminals did there work and they all always got caught. There were always police guarding that place now.

"No, something is not right. He must have realized that the two of us were together when he called. I am sure we have your friends to thank for that."

Kagome shot up from her chair and glared at him. "This is not their fault! Whatever they said I know they only said to help me. Don't you ever say this is their fault!" Kagome took a deep breathe and sat back down. Then she began to speak again in a whisper. "Because it's not. It's mine. I'll go to the curve and meet him myself. You won't have to give any money. I think getting me was actually the whole point so maybe it wouldn't matter if he just gets me. Just make sure Sango and Miroku are safe."

"Stop talking that way. You are making me sick. Do not take the blame for what Jeff does. If it wasn't you it would have been another woman, possibly even your cousin Sango. If my sources are correct, as I know they are, Jeff has been looking for alomst a year now for a 'trophy wife'."

"Really?"

"Yes, and since it was you we have the ability to put a stop to his little search and all the other things he might think to do in the future. But I can't help you and you can't help yourself if you are sitting over in that chair feeling guilty and crying about giving yourself up as if you were the criminal."

"How likely do you think it is that we will make it out unharmed?"

"There is a very slim chance of that. Jeff is a gang leader. He has many allies."

"I was afraid of that. So, you think some of us may get hurt...or die?"

"That is a high possibility. A higher possibility than all of us getting out unscathed."

Kagome gave a swift nod. "Okay, can I ask you one more question? This one is kind of personal but I may never get to ask again. Will you answer it with the truth?"

"Fine."

"Okay, why are you helping me and was tonight supposed to be a date or a meeting?"

"That's two question's. You'll have to pick one." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Ah, come on that only counts as one. We might die here can't you throw me a bone?" Kagome giggled at the face Sesshomaru made after she had said 'throw me a bone'.

"Okay, fine." He said. When he didn't continue Kagome decided he was just thinking about his answer. They sat in silence for several long moments before he finally continued. "The truth right?"

"Yes, the truth."

"And how would you know if I was lying or not?"

"Quit stalling and just answer what I asked."

"Fine, I will 'get on with it' as you and your cousin would say. The first time I helped you was when you almost froze to death in my back yard. I did that because I took pity on you for what my ignorant half brother did. After that I didn't know for awhile why I continued to help you. Then I realized it was because I had grown fond of you."

"What does 'fond of me' mean?"

"Let me finish. You wanted me to answer so let me answer before I change my mind. Next, I believe you asked if this was a date or a meeting. I would say a mixture of both. I suppose you could say I used the Jeff situation as an exscuse for myself and you, to ask you on a date and ma-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Kagome's lips were on his. She kissed him more gently than anyone ever had. He pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. She moaned in his mouth as their tounges fought to dominate. Suddenly, Kagome pushed him away.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking troubled.

Kagome smiled at him. "No, except for the fact that my friend and my cousin are being held hostage by a psycho and we are standing here making out while they could be getting tortured."

"You started it."

Kagome giggled and cupped his face in her hands. "And as much as I would like to continue I know we have have to think up some way to stop Jeff."

Sesshomaru smiled for the first time Kagome had ever seen. A real genuine smile. "You have a point. Do you agree that this is probably some sort of trap set against me?"

"Yes but, why only you?" Kagome asked noticing how he was actually taking her opinion into consideration now.

"Because he doesn't want to harm you. But he does want to be rid of me. I saw him at his weakest and most embarassing moment in his career. It would ruin his reputation if I told anyone. And he doesn't want me to have you either. So, when he does finally realize that we're not going to just give you up and let him marry you, I think he'll probably react by trying to hurt you."

"So, if I really am safe at first can't we use me as bait?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to risk it. And Jeff will be expecting it. We have to think the way he does."

"Like a criminal?"

"Exactly."

"That's a little hard for me to do since I've never done anything dishonest before."

"Just try."

They both sat back down in silence.

"I think I have an idea." Sesshomaru said. He gave a signal for her to follow him as he left the room and she did so without question.

**12345678987654321**

Sango was getting impatient with this woman. If she and Miroku didn't stop flirting soon she'd scream.

"Cecilia my dear, you have the lovliest eyes I have ever seen. Have you ever considered beauty pageants?"

Cecilia giggled. "No, actually I haven't, but you are very sweet to suggest it. Maybe I will."

"I think that you deffinately should."

Sango sighed. They had been making these comments back and forth to one another for the past half hour. Maybe Sesshomaru had found a way to talk Kagome into just leaving them. Actually, she liked that plan alot more than Kagome coming and trying to save them. She could either be made a slave or killed.

"Thank you. Maybe you should try becoming a male model. You deffiantely have the face and body for it."

"Cecilia have you ever considered finding yourself a new boss?"

Sango began to listen very carefully.

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked, they could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, nothing, just that you should find an agent or something for the acting career you'd be great at."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you meant for me to quit working for Jeff and to start working for you."

MIroku laughed. "No, no, but I am curious if you have ever considered that?"

"No, well I have thought of it, but I can't think of anything better to do with my talents and Jeff is at the top."

"It makes good sense. Have you ever thought of getting to the top yourself?"

"Yes, I have, but I don't know how I would ever get there."

"Maybe if you had the right help."

Cecilia began to laugh now. "I'm sorry Miroku, but I just don't think you are cut out for this kind of stuff."

"I wasn't talking about getting help from me. I'd never survive a day in your shoes."

"Who were you talking about then?"

"Sango."

"What?" Cecilia and Sango said at the same time. Sango replayed the conversation and realized she had been right when she thought Miroku was planning something.

"Oh, yeah I love bossing people around and getting in fights."

"Think about it Cecilia. Two women taking over the criminal under world. You'd make histroy together."

But Cecilia didn't get a chance to think about because right after Miroku said that Jeff came back into the room.

"Come on, it's time to go."

"Who's going to watch them?"

"They're coming too."

"Great." Sango said.

"Sir, you know I respect you very highly, but I don't think they should come."

"And why is that Cecilia?"

"Because if the girl Kagome and Sesshomaru are planning something we'd be making it too easy for them to get their friends back without giving you what you want."

"You have a good point. Fine, you stay here with them. The rest of us are going to go and when I call, you bring them. At that time I'll tell if they should be dead or alive."

Miroku gulped. Dead or alive?

"Yes, sir."

Jeff left the room. They could hear him yelling out orders to the other guards and such around the place. Cecilia bent down and began to whisper to Sango and Miroku.

"Okay, listen here you two. I am going to help you get out. Don't ask why, because I don't know. I've worked for Jeff for ten years and I've never went against an order. So just be quiet and don't speak until I tell you it's safe." They both noded their heads.

Cecilia went to the door and cracked it open. She shut it back and came over and cut through the ropes.

"This way. Stay close and be sure to follow me. There are still other look outs here and they will not hesitate to kill us."

They stood and followed her out of the door. Sango felt like she was in some old spy movie the way they were creeping around corners. The place was some kind of warehouse. A very old one at that. It smelled horribly of smoke and gun powder along with wet dog.

Cecilia stopped them they went around one corner and she walked around it alone.

"Hey Cecilia what are you doing out here? I thought you were guarding those two prisoners we brought in."

"Didn't the boss tell you the change in plans?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He took the prisoners with him. I was supposed to be the only one here."

"But Francess told me-"

"Francess? Francess is with the boss right now. She must have told you that so you'd get left behind and possibly into a lot of trouble witht he boss."

"What should I do?"

"I think you should follow them. They went to Dead Man's Curve. It's about three blocks from here."

"Okay, be sure to keep a good look out on the place." He called as he ran away from her.

"I will."

She waited for him to be completely out of sight before she signaled Miroku and Sango to follow.

They came out of the warehouse from the back.

"We'll to go through the garage over there. Don't touch anything and be careful it's very dark. Turning the lights on would just draw us unwanted attention."

Sango wanted to say 'duh' but decided to keep her mouth shut. Cecilia was breaking them out after all.

They entered the huge garage, but Sango thought it was too big to just be a garage and had actually been a workshop at one time. She could make out the outlines of the many cars that resided in here and guessed that most of them were probably stolen. They crept slowly through and made their way to a huge, chain linked fence.

"We're climbing." Cecilia said and that's what they did. Miroku had more trouble that Sango and Cecilia but they all made it. After they had made it out into the city area Cecilia spoke.

"Okay, it's safe now. This is where we part ways. I probably won't be seeing you again and never tell that I helped you. I will have to go into hiding for this."

"Thank you for everything, but I think you should come with us. I think we could arrange some protection for you. Actually, my cousin's boyfriend is Sesshomaru so you'll be safe. I think we could even get him to hire you."

"Boyfriend? Sango, I'm not sure if that's tru-"

"Shut up Miroku! So what do you think Cecilia? You could come work for the good team?"

Cecilia smiled and pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you, I would like that very much."

**12345678987654321**

"Sesshomaru, I'm not sure this is going to work."

"Of course it is. It will be dark after all."

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing. Sesshomaru watched with his eyebrow raised as she gasped for air.

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes, I'm finished, but you gotta admit it is funny to see you dressed as a girl."

"This is the thanks I get for helping you and your friends?"

"No, I just think...never mind. I won't say another word about it Lady I mean Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled but turned his back on her. His hair was black, just as Kagome's. And his eyes a chestnut brown. He was wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt.

"That is a great piece of equipment though. Is it for the army too?"

"Yes, think of how far they could get if they could make themselves look identical to someone of a high rank. See, it even made me shrink to your size. But I only have gotten as far as outward appearance."

"Great so what about your voice?"

"I won't need to talk."

"So what do I get to do?"

"Stay out of trouble."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think I liked it better when you hated me." Kagome said jokingly.

"Keep up with the girl jokes and we may be back to that."

Kagome laughed then became very serious. "I really do appriciate your help."

"Well, you can pay me back by not getting hurt."

"I'll try, but I do attract danger."

"So I've seen. Come on we need to go now."

They went up from the basement and out into the cool air.

"I like the new door."

"Yes, I think they said it was miko proof."

They got into Kagome's car. Sesshomaru put the suitcase with fake money in the back seat. "Here." Sesshomaru said handing Kagome a small hand gun.

"What!? No way I can't use one of these! I think I'll stick to my miko power."

"No, keep it just in case."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but I don't see why they would come to the car."

"They might want to move it." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Do you have something planned I might need to know about?"

"No, you already know enough. Stay in the trunk and be quiet."

"Yeah, about that, will I be able to breath back there?"

"Yes, now I'm going to stop here in this ally so you can get back there. The drop off is about a minute from here."

"Okay."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru put what looked to be a piece of gum into his mouth.

"What was that?"

"Just gum."

"Why do you need that?"

"Just get back there."

Sesshomaru unlocked the trunk and Kagome climbed in. He shut it and drove to Dead Man's Curve. Jeff and his followers were already waiting. Sesshomaru climbed out of the car taking the case of money with him.

He felt that maybe he should have told Kagome the whole plan but didn't see the point. The 'gum' was really another new project of his. He put it very close to Kagome so it would ajust to her voice. So now when he spoke he would sound like her. He also hadn't told her he was going to ask that they bring her car.

"Kagome, my love, I am glad to see you are here."

"Yes, I mean, yeah I am really glad I did come. I have been dying to see you! Of course it was hard to steal this money from Fluffy but he'll never know the difference."

The real Kagome put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had just called himself Fluffy.

"Fluffy? Who is that?"

"Oh, its just a nickname me, his little brother, and my cousin made up for Sesshomaru."

"Oh, I see. Well, come over to me my bride to be."

"Wait, I want to see my cousin and my friend safe and free first."

"Of course, but I think it would be better if we went to them at my hideout."

"Yeah, that makes more since. But can I ask one favor?"

"What?"

"Can we bring my car. I really love it. It reminds me of my mother."

Jeff chuckled. It made the real Kagome's skin crawl. "Of course, Blaise drive the car behind us."

Sesshomaru went to Jeff and allowed his to wrap his arms around his now slim waist.

They climbed into the back of a limo. "So, Kagome are you ready to be married?"

"Oh, yes I already have plans and everything."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, you are irresistable. Who wouldn't want to marry you?"

Sesshomaru wanted to rip Jeff apart but knew that he'd get more out of him if he used flattery.

"You are right. And here we are."

Sesshomaru looked out of the window and held back a curse. They were at the place where his father had started his business. It had long since been abandoned.

"Do you like it Kagome? It looks bad on the outside but that is just for cover. I have quite a few nice rooms here. But this is just where I construct business. You and I will be living at my mansion."

"And where is that?"

"Oh, you will see soon enough."

They got out of the limo and Blaise parked Kagome's car beside it.

Jeff went over to Blaise and whispered. "Burn the car out back."

If it really was Kagome she wouldn't have heard it but Sesshomaru did and since they were right next to the trunk when he said it, he was sure Kagome had heard it from inside. Already things were not going as Sesshomaru had planned.

"Come this way Kagome, and I will take you to your friend and your cousin." Sesshomaru followed hoping that Kagome had heard the conversation, but knowing that it was possible that she hadn't and that he would have to quickly get Sango and Miroku to safety so he could go get her to safety as well.

"What the hell happened here!" Jeff called out before Sesshomaru made it into the room. He came in and saw that the room was empty.

"What is this? I thought you were taking me to my friends?"

"I was but it seems I have been betrayed. They are gone. But no matter. They are safe just as I said and now you are going to be my bride."

**12345678987654321**

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. Burn the car? Now she understood why Sesshomaru had guven her the gun. He knew that something like this would happen. She heard the car start up again. It drove only a very short distance and then it was turned off again. Kagome took her chance. She focused her energy on the trunk, which silently popped open. She quickly climbed out.

"Hey who the hell are you?" Blaise yelled out at her as she began running back towards the warehouse. "Get back here!" Kagome ignored him and didn't turn back. He started shooting at her and she jumped behind one of the many cars in the dark garage where she had made it to. She held her breath. She could hear his footsteps as he searched for her.

Kagome closed her eyes and once again focused her energy. She heard Blaise issue a curse under his breath and knew that she had succeded. She had knocked the gun from his hand. Still, she knew he might still have more weapons, so rather than stand back up she began to crawl slowly and quietly towards the warehouse again.

**12345678987654321**

Sesshomaru issued an irritated sigh. He had hoped that he'd be able to keep his disguise for at least a little longer, but there was no point. Miroku and Sango were gone and he had to find Kagome. He would just have to wait before he could put Jeff away.

He first took the 'gum' from his mouth and dropped it to the ground. Then he removed the patch from his hip that had changed his appearance. He slowly changed back into himself. Jeff turned around to look into chestnut brown eyes, but instead looked into cold, gold eyes.

"What the hell? S-sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked. He loved to see Jeff just the way he had when they had first met. Surprised and frightened.

"Did you really think Kagome wanted to be forced into a marriage? I don't think that would be appealing to any woman."

Jeff pulled out his gun but before he could shoot Sesshomaru was gone. He sped his way to the garage where he could smell Kagome's fear. At least she had made it out of the car. He found her quickly, grabbed her without explanation, and rushed them far from the warehouse.

When he felt they were a safe enough distance he stopped and put her down.

"What happened? Where are they?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"They had already escaped by the time I made it there."

Kagome took a deep, shuttering breath. "I hope they are okay."

"I think it would be best if we went back to my home. That is where they will exspect us to be."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Sesshomaru grinned. "No, I want him to come."

**12345678987654321**

**A/N Sorry for the late update but this is the longest chapter I've written yet so enjoy and review please!!! **


	10. Two Can Play at that Game

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews you guys rock!!!!**

**Chapter 10- Two Can Play at That Game **

Kikyo braced herself as Inuyasha walked into their small apartment and slammed the door.

He spotted her on the small couch and went over to her.

"I'm leaving." He said flatly.

"What? You're leaving me?" 

"Yes, I'm leaving you."

"But Inu the baby is yours! I swear." 

"Where did you get the money to help pay rent?"

"I told you I have a job at-"

"You're lying. Where did you get it?"

Kikyo looked down at her feet. "Your brother."

"I knew it. You only want me around for the money. I'm not going to sit around here anymore while you go behind my back and sneak around with Naraku."

"But I love you! You can't leave your baby."

"That baby is not mine." He grabbed his already packed suitcase from the bedroom and came back into the living room.

"I suggest you get Naraku to come move in here and take care of you. My brother won't be helping you any further."

He then, without looking back, walked out of the door.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's room, but she was in another room now. She sat up and blocked the sun shinning in through the windows with her hand.

She slowly got up and walked to the door. She looked around the room one last time. It didn't take her long to figure out where she was. It was Izayoi's painting room. Kagome smiled sadly and left the room.

She bumped into one of the maids in the hall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, no it was my fault. Did you find your sleeping arrangments to your liking?" The maid asked smiling.

"Oh, yes, that's a very lovely room."

"Lord Sesshomaru made it very clear that that was the room he wanted you to be moved into."

"Well, thank you very much for doing that. Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I'm afraid he's in a meeting at the moment. He asked that you meet him in the dining room."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"I set this hall's bathroom up for you. There are a pair of fresh clothes and everything else you will need in there."

"Thank you so much." Kagome said. She went to the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth and hair, and went down to the dining room. Sesshomaru wasn't there yet so she sat down to wait.

**1234567890987654321**

"Sango, where is Kagome? I have some very important news to tell her."

"She's uh, well..."

"She's at my house Ms. Higurashi." Miroku said.

"Really? Why is she there and the two of you here?" 

"Because she is sleeping. She came over after her date with Sesshomaru and fell asleep. We didn't want to wake her." Sango said finishing the lie.

"Oh, well when she does wake up, make sure she comes straight home. She has to start packing."

"Packing? For what?"

"We're going on vacation. We won't be coming back until a week before the summer ends. You are welcome to stay here or come along, Sango."

"I'll get back to you on that. I think we should be getting back to Miroku's. We just wanted to let you know everything was okay."

"I'll see you guys later."

Sango and Miroku left and walked across the lawn to Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru owes me. He should have just brought Kagome home."

"Well, at least he called you to let us know everything was okay."

"Yeah, I guess, for once your right Miroku."

Miroku was about to retort but his phone rang. "Sorry, it's Inuyasha."

Sango snatched the phone and answered it. "Inuyasha, you pig, you better not come back here...WHAT!?...Fine, but you better stay...I can tell you to stay away if I want...Oh, very clever, do you really think she's going to take you back?...Really? Well, I don't think her new boyfriend will care for that...What? No, I guess you heard me wrong bye." She quickly hung up the phone and gave it back to Miroku.

"What was that all about?"

"Sorry, he made me mad. He's going to be here in a few hours."

"What's your plan?"

"Stall him, of course. We need to go back to your place. He'll probably go to Kagome's looking for her first thing and then he'll find out that he's at your house."

"And you think he'll stick around once he's figured out she's not at my house?"

"I don't have all the details worked out. Now, come on we'll have to come back here later."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome took another sip of her orange juice. She had been waiting an hour for Sesshomaru and was begining to think he had forgotten about her. She heard loud voices in the living room and then the front door shut, and all was silent again. Sesshomaru sat across from her at the table.

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour, but I've only been waiting half that time. I took a shower first."

"I thought it was necesarry to warn my closests employees that there might be a disturbance at the office."

"Oh."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I made them let me wait for you."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "I'll be back in a moment."

Kagome gave a small nod and he disappeared again. This time it didn't take long.

"We will be served shortly."

"Um, thanks."

"You are talking a lot less than usual. Is there something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about...maybe we should just forget about it."

"No, go ahead."

"Alright, I was just thinking about the room you had me moved to."

"What of it?"

"It's your step mothers old painting room."

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't care for her much?" 

"I didn't."

"Then why would you have me moved there? Are you trying to tell me something without actually telling me?"

"I have no idea what you are trying to say, but I had you moved there because I remember you liked it in there. And you liked Izayoi."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I do like that room."

"Well, it was going to be your room until this Jeff situation was handled but there had been a slight change in plans."

"What change?"

"You and your family are going on vacation."

"How do you know?" 

"Becasue I had it all set up."

"I'm not going." 

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

They both fell silent as the maid came in and served them their breakfast. They ate in silence and only glanced at each other to see if the other was looking at them. When the maids cleared the table Kagome spoke first.

"I will not go and you can't make me. I'll stay at my house alone if I have to."

"Why do you have to be so incredibly stubborn?"

"I'm not, you are. You are the one that took it into your own hands to run my life. I'm not going to have you telling me what I can and can not do."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, but I don't think your mother will like you staying behind. Especially, if she knows why I want you to leave."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Kagome stood up too. "Fine, but telling her won't do you any good. I'm not going with them." She stormed out of the room. Sesshomaru smirked. He'd find a way to make her go.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome took a deep, calming breath before walking into her house.

"Mom, I'm home." Her mother came rushing into the living room.

"Good, Sango and Miroku told me you were sleeping at Miroku's. Did they tell you the news?"

"Uh, yeah they did and I know you're not going to like it, but I'm staying here."

"I realize you are going to college after the summer and I know you are grown up now, if that's the decision you've made, then it's fine with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Kagome hugged her mom. "Thanks, I really think it's better if I stay behind and..." Kagome pulled back form her mom. She had an idea that would stop Sesshomaru in his tracks. "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" 

"Come on, let's sit down this could take a minute."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I know that you might not want to believe this, but Sesshomaru set this whole vacation up to get rid of me."

"Why?"

"He wants me out of his way. I guess he thinks I'll mess up this big business deal he's about to close. That's why he took me out last night. To try and get me out of town."

"I see, he get's Inuyasha out of the way and now he wants you gone?" Ms. Higurashi said smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm telling you the truth." 

"Kagome, I;m your mother. I know there is something going on your not telling me and I think I know what it is."

"Really?"

"Yes, you want to stay behind with Sesshomaru, and he set this up so you two would be alone. Don't worry, you can still stay here."

Kagome's jaw dropped. It wasn't the lie she was going to use, but hey sometimes you just go with the flow. Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom. Do you want me to go help Souta pack?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful."

"Alright." Kagome ran up the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru picked up the phone and dialed the Higurashi's number. It rang three times and then Kagomes mom answered.

**Sesshomaru: Hello, Ms. HIgurashi, this is Sesshomaru Takashi.**

**Ms. Higurashi: Hello, Sesshomaru, how can I help you? Do you want to talk to Kagome?**

**Sesshomaru: No, I actually called to talk with you. I know Kagome is trying to convince you to let her stay behind but I think it would be better if she left with you and the rest of your family. **

**Ms. Higurashi: I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I've already decided that Kagome is staying behind. It was nice to talk wth you. **

The phone clicked and Sesshomaru growled. He could hear the humor in her voice when he said Kagome should go. Apparently, he would have to try another way to get her to leave.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome flopped down on her bed. It had taken her a lot longer than she expected to help everyone get packed. Just when she closed her eyes she heard a car door slam. She got up and went to her window. After watching Inuyasha get out of the car, she fainted.

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha took a deep breath and was about to knock on Kagome's front door, but he changed his mind. Instead he went to the side of the house and jumped up to her window. He looked around the room and saw her sprawled out on the ground with her eyes closed. He opened the window and climbed. He lifted her up and lay her down on her bed. Her eyes fluttered.

She saw a blur of gold and silver and smiled. "Sesshomaru."

"Kagome are you okay?"

She sat up with her eyes wide open. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Sango and Miroku tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The baby Kikyo is having is Naraku's, not mine. So, I'm moving back here."

"What does that have to do with me? You don't seriously think I'm going to take you back, do you?"

"I was hoping that you would someday. I know it'll take some time before you can trust me again but I know we can work it out."

"We? There is no we. I have a life and for once it doesn't revolve around you."

"It's your new boyfriend isn't it?"

"What?"

"Sango told me you have a new boyfriend. I don't see how this guy could mean more to you than me. Do I know him?'

"He's not exactly my 'boyfriend', but it's none of your business anyway. I will say you do know him. In fact, you've known him your whole life. Now, I want you to leave."

"But Kags-"

"I said get out."

Inuyasha climbed back out of the window and went over to his own bedroom window and climbed in. Kagome was boiling with anger. Sango and Miroku were going to pay for not telling her.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru knew the moment he arrived in his bedroom. He could smell anger and knew things must not have gone well with Kagome. The door to his office opened and Inuyasha came storming in.

"Who is it?" He asked Sesshomaru sitting down in one of the chairs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is Kagome's new boyfriend? I know you know who it is. Nothing happens around here that you don't know about."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Really?"

"What is so funny?"

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Well, she said he's not exactly her boyfriend, but I can tell she cares for him."

"And what do you expect to do about it?" 

"I'm going to rip him to shreds."

Sesshomaru's smirk widened. "I highly doubt that."

"So you do know who it is?"

"Yes, it's me."

**1234567890987654321**


	11. Play With Fire and You Get Burned

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews you guys rock!!!!**

**Chapter 11- Play With Fire and You Get Burned**

_**Last Chapter: **_

_**"Well, she said he's not exactly her boyfriend, but I can tell she cares for him."**_

_**"And what do you expect to do about it?"  
**_

_**"I'm going to rip him to shreds."**_

_**Sesshomaru's smirk widened. "I highly doubt that."**_

_**"So you do know who it is?"**_

_**"Yes, it's me."**_

_**Current Chapter:**_

Inuyasha froze. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I don't joke about anything."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "I just can't believe this. SHE'S MINE!"

"I don't think she'd like you calling her your property. In fact, I am positive she wouldn't."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Sesshomaru growled and got to his feet. "You could try, but you would never succeed. I know more about fighting than you do. You don't stand a chance and you know it."

"YOU HATE HER! I LOVE HER! How long do you think it will take her to figure that out? Once she forgives me, and she will, she'll drop you and forget you ever existed."

"I'm hard to forget little brother. You are the one that fears that happening. You think that now that she has me, she'll finally move on and you won't have her to fall back on anymore."

Inuyasha growled and lunged at his brother, his claws raised. Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha down on his desk and held him so he could not move.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Losing your nerve? You never stopped yourself from fighting me before."

Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go and sat back down at his desk. "No, I haven't lost my nerve. I have other things to worry about besides your jealousy."

"Feh, yeah right. You're going soft."

Sesshomaru snarled. "If I was you I'd leave now. I will not tolerate these comments much longer."

"Whatever, I'm going back over to Kagome's."

Inuyasha left the office, slamming the door on his way out.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome cursed under her breath. In all the excitement, she had forgotten that she no longer had a car. What would she tell her mom?

She walked down stairs. "Mom, I'll be back in a few minutes for dinner."

"Okay dear!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Kagome went out of the door. She needed to see Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to see Inuyasha. She'd just have to risk seeing him. She went to the front door and knocked. The same maid she had run into earlier answered.

"Hi again, I need to speak to Sesshomaru."

The maid stepped aside. "He said he knew you would be back." 

"Is Inuyasha still here?"

"Yes, in his bedroom. I don't think you'll run into him."

"Thank you."

She went up to Sesshomaru's office. She didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Sesshomaru was clapping.

"Why are you clapping?" Kagome asked shutting and locking the door.

"You have set me one step back in getting you out of town. Bravo."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to talk about that right now. I'm here to talk about the fact that I no longer have a car."

"Oh, but you do. I had it moved into my garage."

"And you didn't bother to tell me this?"

"I would have, that is if you hadn't decided on going against my wishes."

"You are incredibly difficult. You know that don't you?"

"Difficult? I wouldn't say that."

"Whatever, I also came to ask you something else."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "What's that?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened. "I wanted to know if you would come to my house with me for dinner. It's kind of like a farewell dinner I guess."

Sesshomaru was silent for several minutes. Then he went over to his phone and dialed a number.

"Kim, I would like you to cancel my dinner meeting for tonight. I have made other arrangements." He hung up the phone. Kagome smiled.

"Well, come on then. Mom is waiting for us."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha found Kagome's room empty and decided he'd wait for her. He heard the front door open and Kagome call out to her mother.

"Hey mom, I'm back. I brought Sesshomaru with me."

Inuyasha growled. Then he stopped and smiled. He knew how to get those two apart.

**123567890987654321**

"Hey, mom, I'm back. I brought Sesshomaru with me."

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Inuyasha, is in your bedroom."

Kagome was about to reply but her mom came into the room.

"Good, well I tried to call Sango and Miroku but I guess they are busy. Come on, dinner is ready."

Kagome frowned. Sango and Miroku had better keep hiding, she thought.

Kagome, her mother, her brother, her grandfather and Sesshomaru all sat down at the table.

"Sesshomaru, aren't you Inuyasha's brother?" Souta asked.

"Half-brother."

"Well, wouldn't that make you and Kagome like related or something?"

"Souta, eat your dinner. Of course it doesn't make them related." Ms. Higurashi said.

There was silence for several minutes while everyone ate. Then Kagome's mom finally broke the silence.

"So, what do you two plan on doing while we are away?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer but Kagome answered first. "Oh, we're not really sure yet. Sesshomaru does still have a business to run and I have some things to do before I leave for college. I guess we'll just do whatever we have time for."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome glared at him.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"No, nothing, I was just clearing my throat."

Kagome smiled. "Good. And speaking of good, this is really good mom. You really out did yourself."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

The rest of the dinner without interruption. Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to go back to his house to go over some security things for Jeff.

They went into his office and closed and locked the door. They both sat down.

"That went better than I thought it would. What do you think?"

"I suppose so. I don't think your brother cares for me much."

"I think he might be scared of you. And over the years, he's heard Inuyasha say some pretty mean things about you and Souta thinks Inuyasha is a god or something."

"Inuyasha thinks Inuyasha is a god."

"You might be right about that. So, what about the plans."

"I hired extra security for one. Actually, I hired a very special person. Your cousin and Miroku are to thank for that."

"What?"

"The woman that helped free them has agreed to work for me now. When I called Sango to tell her you were unharmed she told me about Cecilia. Obviously, she had put herself in a bad situation by helping them. If Jeff found her he would kill her, if the police found her she'd be put in prison. Your cousin actually did something helpful for once, Cecilia has given me very valuable information."

Rock music began to play very loud at that moment. Kagome looked nervous.

"I just don't want to see him again." Kagome said very quietly.

"Then you won't."

Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru, are you going soft?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Inuyasha said the same thing to me earlier. I can assure you I am not."

Kagome laughed. "You know change isn't always a bad thing." Kagome went over and sat on Sesshomaru's lap. She kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, grabbing the back of her head and forcing her mouth open to him. Their toungues fought for dominance. There was a loud knock on the door and Kagome pulled back and stood up.

"Damn. Come in." Sesshomaru said as Kagome sat back down in her own sat. Sesshomaru made no expression when the woman, or his ex fiance, walked in the door. Kagome's jaw hit the floor.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I really need to talk with you...In private." Kagura glared at Kagome. Kagome glared back, having regained her composure.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Sesshomaru bit out through clinched teeth.

"I'll tell you as soon as that wench leaves."

Kagome jumped to her feet. "Wench? You do remember why Sesshomaru dumped you right?"

"Yeah, and now I'm wondering why he picked an ugly wench like you to be his new chew toy."

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru yelled. Both woman fell silent and Kagome sat back down. "Good, now Kagura whatever you have to say to me you will have to say it in front of Kagome too."

"Fine, but I was just trying to spare her the pain of hearing this, but I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"How is that possible? You two broke up over a year ago." Kagome asked.

"Oh, I see you haven't shared everything with her yet. I guess you don't care for her as much as I thought Sesshomaru. I'll wait in the guest bedroom for you two to talk this over." Kagura said smirking. She left the room and shut the door.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but Kagome stopped him.

"You don't have to explain anything. We haven't exactly defined what we are as a relationship, so if you and Kagura...well anyway it's none of my business." Kagome got up to leave but Sesshomaru blocked the door before she could open it.

"She's lying Kagome. It was over six months ago when I saw her. Does she look six months pregnant to you?"

"No, she doesn't. But why would she say that?"

Sesshomaru growled. "I have an idea why, but you don't need to worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"What are you turning me into? First, I start insulting Kagura and then I started acting like the jealous girlfriend when I'm not even the girlfriend."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You said change was good."

"Yeah, but not all change is good."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome again. The two pulled apart and Sesshomaru sat behind his desk again. "He doesn't realize who

he's dealing with." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking outloud I suppose."

"Oh, well I think that I should go on that vacation. I can see how much trouble I'm causing you. Maybe it'll be good to give you a moments peace."

"No."

"No what?"

"It's too late. You can't go."

Kagome smiled. "Really? And why is that?"

Sesshomaru grumbled something Kagome couldn't hear.

"What's that Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I won't say it until you promise to never call me that again."

"Ah, come on. You are taking away all my fun."

"Promise."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I promise."

"Good."

"Sesshomaru?" 

"What?"

"It's your turn."

"Turn for what?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Fine, fine, what I said was, my girlfriend doesn't go anywhere without me. And I can't go on vacation, so neither can you."

They both smiled at each other. "You do realize what you just said to me right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do."

Kagome walked over and kissed him again. "I do have to go back to my house. I need to say goodbye to my family in the morning."

"Fine, but I will be expecting you and your things as soon as they leave."

"Alright deal." The two kissed again. Kagome walked out of the door and over to hr house. When she got into her bedroom she picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Sango...just get over here now...yes I promise not to kill you...okay bye." Kagome hung up the phone and smiled. She was so happy she forgot all about being mad at Sango and Miroku.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru picked up his own phone when he knew Kagome was out of the house.

"Hello...yes, this is Sesshomaru...I know he's here, I was thinking that maybe you should come here and talk him into going back with you...okay, that's great just make sure Kagome doesn't see you or I won't be helping you any longer...good." Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

**1234567890987654321**

"Wait a minute, Sesshomaru actually said that?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Wow, I never thought he was like that." Sango said sitting down on Kagome's bed.

"Me neither, but he is. Well, only when it's me and him alone."

"I'm really glad for you Kags and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Inuyasha."

"It's okay. So I notice you've been spending a lot of time with Miroku."

Sango blushed. "It's nothing."

"Come on, I told you everything, now you tell me."

"Fine, I'm thinking of giving him another chance. I do love him."

"Good, you two are the perfect couple. Now, lets get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome and Sango woke up very early and set their family on their way.

"Kagome, shouldn't we go to Sesshomaru's now?"

"Yeah, but Kagura is still there."

"So?"

"So, I don't like the way I act around her."

"It's normal for you to not like her, because she is Sesshomaru's ex. Now, come on."

"I know it's normal, but I think I've been hanging around Sesshomaru too much. I wanted to kill her last night."

"Yeah, that does sound like Sesshomaru. But I'm with you now so it'll be okay."

"Alright, let's go."

They walked over to Sesshomaru's door just as another car pulled up. Sango and Kagome waited for the stranger to get out.

"What the hell is that tramp doing here?" Sango asked loud enough so Kikyo could here.

"I'm not here for a fight. I just need to find Inuyasha."

Kagome pulled Sango into the house. "She's pregnant. If she wasn't I would have hit her myself."

"Wow, you are turning into Sesshomaru."

"I know it's scary isn't it? Come on."

They walked up to Sesshomaru's office without seeing anyone else. They walked in where Sesshomaru was waiting for them.

"You didn't bring your stuff?" He asked Kagome.

"No, I forgot."

"What the hell is Kikyo doing here?" Sango asked tired of being ignored.

"Kikyo? You ran into her?"

"Yeah we did."

"I apologize, you weren't meant to see her. I simply invited her to come see Inuyasha as pay back for him inviting Kagura."

"Really? I never thought I'd say this, but that's brilliant." Sango said.

"No it's not. Sango do not encourage him."

"Ah, come on Kags, don't you want to see Inuyasha suffer a little?" Sango asked her.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but how will we be able to see if they are in Inuyasha's room?"

"They won't be. I have it all set up already. Come on, let's go watch."

Kagome and Sango followed Sesshomaru out into the stairway. When they looked over the edge they could see Inuyasha coming into the sitting room where Kikyo was waiting.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone."

"But Inu baby, I love you and it's your baby. Please, don't leave me!"

Kagome and Sango snickered. Sesshomaru just held his cold stare.

"I am not the father! Now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! If Kagome see's you here it'll be harder to win her back."

Sango and Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. They both burst out laughing causing both Inuyasha and Kikyo to realize they were there.

"KAGURA!" Sango called out. Kagura came down the stairs and into the sitting room as well.

"Sango what are you doing?"

"Watch and learn cousin. Now girls, it's been fun hanging out with you, but a new 'no skanks' law has just been past here. So sorry, but you'll have to be leaving now." Sango opened the door and shoved both of them out. she slammed the door in their face.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru boiling with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"You play with fire little brother and you will get burned. Remember that."

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? It's actually one of my favorite chapters so far. I've been thinking about the end of this fic, I have figured out how I am going to end it but not exactly when. I also have been thinking about a sequel. I am pretty sure I'll be writing one, but anyways read and review please!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Imposter

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I quite enjoy all the threats that are made on my life everytime I update. It keeps me going. LOL! I've just realized I haven't done the disclaimer since chapter seven so I guess I better if I don't want to get sued for plagiarizing. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 12- Impostor **

The next few days past without much excitement. Kagome moved herself into the painting room and somehow managed to avoid Inuyasha. She hadn't seen much of Sesshomaru since he was usually down town at the office or busy working on something in the basement. They set a dinner date for tonight. Sesshomaru said he had something to tell her.

Kagome got out of bed and went down stairs. Just because she wouldn't be seeing Sesshomaru until that night didn't mean she couldn't have her own fun. She picked up her cell phone and called Sango.

"Hey Sango...yeah everything's fine, I was just wondering if you and Miroku wanted to come over and watch a movie with me?...Really? Okay that sounds great. I'll see you in a few minutes...alright, bye."

Kagome went back up to her room and grabbed the movie _The Notebook _**(I don't own The Notebook either).** She was going to somehow trick Sesshomaru into watching it with her, but since that was unlikely to happen and it was her and Sango's favorite movie she figured she'd go ahead and watch it.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and drinks, then she went back into the living room to set everything up.

Sango and Miroku arrived a few minutes later and Kagome went to the door and let them in.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came. It's going to be so fun! Just like the old days."

"Yeah, I can't wait. What movie is it?" Sango asked sitting down on the couch next to Kagome, Miroku sat down in a chair.

"It's a surprise."

Kagome handed them a drink and then pushed play. Miroku groaned.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Don't let him fool you Kags. The reason he doesn't want to watch this is not because he hates it. He really loves this movie. It's because he doesn't want you to see him cry."

Kagome laughed.

"Ha ha, can we just watch this now?" Miroku said.

"Fine you don't have to be a cry baby about it."

Kagome and Sango laughed again, but then the movie started and they stopped and paid close attention.

Inuyasha walked into the room. "Uh, Miroku are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Miroku said sniffling.

"Right, do you guys mind if I join you?"

Sango looked at Kagome. "Go ahead." She said not looking at him.

Inuyasha sat down in another chair and watched.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru locked the door to his downtown office. It had been a long day. He spent the last few days trying to catch up on all the work he missed in the last few weeks.

He went out to the underground garage and got into his car. He wanted to get home as soon as he could. He had spies that were working on the streets trying to find out what they could about Jeff. It turned out he was planning to do something very soon, but no one could figure out exactly what yet.

He tried to start the car but nothing happened. He tried it several more times and still nothing happened. He cursed under his breath. He got out and looked under the hood. There was nothing there.

**1234567890987654321**

No one except Kagome noticed when Sesshomaru walked in.

"You are home early."

Sango shushed her.

"Yeah, I got finished early today. Let's go talk upstairs."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow but followed. He led her up the stairs to her room.

"What's going on, you aren't acting like yourself. Are you feel okay?"

He didn't answer. He shut the door and locked it behind them.

He put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. She was surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her back onto the bed and leaned over her while not breaking the kiss.

Kagome tried to get him to stop but he held her down.

"Sesshomaru, let me up. What the hell has gotten into you?"

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her. "Nothing has gotten into me."

"Then why are you acting so unlike yourself? You are acting like a stranger not Sesshomaru."

"That's just it."

"What?"

"I'm not Sesshomaru."

He took off the patch and spit out the gum. Now leaning over her was Jeff.

He punched her and knocked her out so she couldn't scream. He then got up and tied her wrists and ankles to the posts on the bed. He put duck tape over her mouth so she couldn't speak.

She opened her eyes. She began struggling and trying to talk.

"It's no use honey. You're stuck. And where is Sesshomaru this time? He's at work not even caring enough to check up on you every once in awhile. If it was me, I'd call you every second." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry dear, we'll be out of here soon and Sesshomaru will never know I was here."

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru ran back into his office and picked up the phone. He dialed Cecilia's number but there was no answer. He called Sango instead.

"Sango, this is Sesshomaru...that's impossible I'm...wait was he acting strange?...It's not me it's Jeff he used my technology for the army...no don't do anything just find Cecilia and don't let him leave."

He hung up the phone. He went back out and jumped into his assistants car. The keys were already in there and he started it and left.

**1234567890987654321**

Sango hung up her phone.

She leaned over and whispered in Miroku's ear. He made no reaction just as she had told him and then she leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. She had expected him to start yelling but he actually did as she said.

"I love this part!" She said.

"Feh, this movie is over rated."

"I'll be back I need to refill my drink." Sango stood up and walked into the kitchen. She went down to the basement from there and found Cecilia tied up and unconscious. Sango untied her and then shook her awake.

"S-sango? Oh, no Jeff he's impersonating Sesshomaru. We have to get out of here!"

"I know Sesshomaru called me and told me. But we have to stay calm. We can't let Jeff figure out what's going on or he might leave sooner."

"Okay, you get back in there and make sure he doesn't leave. I'll handle everything else."

Sango did as she was told. She filled up her glass and went to sit back down. They had to act normal just in case Jeff had any cameras.

"Did everything go okay in there? It took you awhile."

"Everything's fine."

**1234567890987654321**

Cecilia alerted all of the other guards of what was going on and they all agreed: they would have to wait until Jeff made a move. The door to Kagome's room was being guarded and so was the window.

Cecilia waited at the front door. She was sure that Sesshomaru would be there in a few moments, but she wasn't sure how he would get there. She hoped he wouldn't come here in a car but rather park the car a block away or something. He had the key to the bedroom and if Jeff was preoccupied with Kagome he'd never notice it being unlocked and opened. And with his speed Jeff would never see it coming. But that was an armature wish. She knew that there was no way Jeff didn't have a back up plan and that he wouldn't have come here alone. Something was wrong. And she could feel it.

She saw something flash by. He stopped behind her and out of sight.

"Sesshomaru, I am glad to see you."

"Is she hurt?"

"We have no way of knowing. The door is locked. We didn't want to break it down because then he'd be aware we knew he was here and then who knows what he might do."

"I understand. Stay here and continue to act natural. Nice wig by the way."

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and to the painting room. He could smell Kagome's scent, but no blood. He unlocked the door and waited to see if Jeff would realize what was happening.

He heard Kagome begin to struggle again. She must have saw him and was distracting him.

"Now, now my dear wife to be, it will be over soon enough."

Sesshomaru opened the door but Jeff was already ready. He had a gun pointed at Kagome's head.

"You didn't think I would see? You should have realized she was trying to stop you."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She looked at him with fear in her eyes but using her head signaled him to leave the room. He shook his head.

"I must say you do have everything figured out don't you?"

"Doesn't it feel terrible to realize you've lost everything?"

"Yes, it feels terrible I'm sure, but you have to loose first to feel that way."

Jeff frowned. "You can't win this time. If you try anything I'll kill her."

"No you won't. The reason you are doing all of this is so you can marry her. So why would you kill her?"

"This isn't about her anymore. She's just a bonus. I'll be fine with or without her. No, this is about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"It's about time that you realize that not everyone fears you. I'll kill you and then take over your business."

"And how do you plan to manage that?"

"You'll see."

There was a loud bang down the stairs. Sesshomaru used this momentary distraction to make his move. He used his youkai speed to grab the gun and knock Jeff out.

Sesshomaru pulled the tape off of Kagome's mouth and began to untie her.

"He was talking on a cell phone. I think there are more men coming."

"They are already here. Stationed outside until he gives signal I'm sure. I can smell them all over."

"I should have known. He wasn't acting anything like you."

He untied her last ankle and he picked her up bridal style.

He sped her downstairs where Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were waiting.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, it's really him this time." Kagome answered as Sesshomaru put her down on her feet.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but sped back up the stairs.

"What should we do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I guess we hide or something. They are armed and we don't have anything to defend ourselves."

"I'm going to help Cecilia." Inuyasha said running out of the front door.

"Where do we hide?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not coming with you. Only two people can fit."

"Then I'll hide somewhere else, Kagome there is no way I'm letting you stay in the middle of this." Miroku said.

"Don't worry I'll be hiding somewhere else. I promise."

Miroku and Sango nodded their heads and followed Kagome. She led them into the basement.

"Now, yesterday Sesshomaru showed me this just in case something happened. It'll be a little uncomfortable, but you'll be safe."

Kagome lifted up a small hidden door that led even deeper underground. It was completely empty.

"Sesshomaru thinks it used to be where his father hid his liquor."

Miroku and Sango got into the cellar and Kagome shut the door over them. She then went back up the stairs. She heard shots fire from upstairs in Sesshomaru's office. She stood there a moment debating with herself. She couldn't stop herself from going up there.

She ran up as fast as she could. When she got to the office Sesshomaru was ducked down behind the desk while Jeff stood waiting to shoot him.

"Ah, Kagome it's so nice of you to come back and join us."

Kagome ran past Jeff barely missing his outreached hand and ducked behind the desk with Sesshomaru.

"Why did you come back? You should have stayed."

"I heard shots fire. I'm sorry I just got worried."

"Now you have alot more to worry about."

"Come on Sesshomaru. Stop hiding and fight me."

"When I tell you, you run back out of here and don't come back."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru stood up with his hands raised.

"Now this is much more like you Sesshomaru. I was wondering if you would hide back there all night or not." Jeff said smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she understood. She began to crawl across the room while Sesshomaru kept Jeff's attention.

"It's your job to be scared, not mine. Do you remember?"

Jeff's face contorted until he looked like he was snarling.

"I was a child."

"Still, you acted like a baby that night. You were so terrified. What do you think your followers would think of you if I told them of that night?"

"Luckily for me, you won't be around to do that."

Jeff fired the gun three times. The first two bullets Sesshomaru dodged, but Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to do that with the last bullet. If she let it hit him it's hit in his heart. She jumped up in front of it. It hit her in the middle of her stomach and she fell back into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru laid her down on the ground with her head in his lap. She opened her mouth to say something but only blood came out.

Sesshomaru heard something hit the ground and looked up. Inuyasha was holding Jeff's gun and Jeff was knocked out.

"Where's Kagome? I can smell her blood."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha rushed over.

"You stay here with her. Jeff just ran out of here."

Inuyasha did as he was told and Sesshomaru left the room.

**1234567890987654321**

"When she said a little crowded I thought she only meant a little." Sango said trying to move over.

"I like it." Miroku said shifting closer to Sango.

"Just wait, when we get out of here I'm going to slap the hell out of you!"

"Ah, come on, it's nice to be this close."

"Please someone hurry up, before I kill him."

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru followed Jeff down the hall. He ran back into Kagome's room. He didn't waste time talking this time and lunged at Jeff. Jeff pulled out a knife. Sesshomaru pointed it at Jeff, who just smiled.

"Even if I die, it'll still put you away." Jeff said and then he stabbed himself.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru came back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We have to get her help now. The police have been called but I don't think they'll make it in time."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He picked Kagome up and ran out of the house. He ran into another house about a block from his own and rushed down to his basement.

"Do you still have everything you need?" Sesshomaru asked laying Kagome down on the bed.

"Yes, I'll do what I can."

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'm already writing the next chapter so it'll be up real soon. read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Coma

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**ATTENTION**** : I'm glad so many people have enjoyed this fic. I still don't know how many more chapters there will be, but there won't be many more after this one. Anyway, I want to know if you guys think I should do a sequel. So next time you review let me know and if enough people say I should then I will and also if you have any idea for the sequel let me know that too. Okay enough chit-chat on with the disclaimer. **

**Sesshomaru steps out onto stage.**

**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru demands that this vile woman and her cousin make it known that they do not own me or any other character from Inuyasha. _

**BankotsuLover09:**_ I'll never let you free!!!!_

**Inubabie: 'sighs' **_I am afraid to announce that I do not own Inuyasha. _

**BankotsuLover09: **_WHAT!? How could you? _

**Inubabie:**_ Simple, the lawyers gave me cookies. That's an offer I couldn't refuse. _

**Inuyasha: **_You would give up on me for a cookie? _

**Inubabie: **_Shut your trap, it's time to get on with the chapter now. _

**Chapter 13- Coma**

Sango and Miroku rushed to the hospital. No one was to be found at Sesshomaru's or Kagome's house so they guessed that is where everyone was.

They ran into the emergency room. Everything was in an uproar. They spotted Inuyasha and ran over to him.

"Where is Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru left with Kagome somewhere. That was about an hour ago."

"You mean I was in that damn cellar an hour longer than needed with..wait not important right now. What's wrong with Kagome? Is she hurt?"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "I'm not sure how it happened but Kagome was shot in the stomach."

Sango's eyes began to tear up. "Inuyasha, of all the things you've lied about, you better tell me the truth this time. How bad is it? Do you think she'll make it?"

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes. "It was really bad Sango. Se lost so much blood, it was coming out of her mouth. I-I can't say if she'll make it. I have to believe that she will. I've done so many hurtful things to her...she just has to make it."

Sango began to cry hard. Miroku pulled her to his chest and began rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I love her, Miroku, she can't die." She sobbed.

Inuyasha sat down in a nearby chair his face in his hands.

Sango's cell phone began to ring. Miroku, keeping himself calm for Sango's sake, picked it up.

"Hello...yeah, I understand. Yeah, we're at the hospital...okay, I'll tell them."

Miroku hung up the phone. Sango looked up from his chest and Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha and Sango took the seat next to him.

"That was Sesshomaru. He says he took Kagome to an old friends of his, someone named Dr. Gavin. He's apparently a retired doctor, but he was recently rehired by Sesshomaru in case someone needed immediate medical attention. Dr. Gavin performed a surgery on Kagome so she could be moved here. It's likely she'll have to get a few more surgeries done if she even has a chance at making it."

Sango wiped her tears away and sat up in her chair. "Sesshomaru knew someone would get hurt." She said.

"Yeah, but I know he didn't think it's be Kagome. If he did he probably would have made a mini hospital be put together in the house." Inuyasha said sitting up as well.

"I guess he likes her more than we thought." Miroku said.

"I guess so, but he'd probably never admit it."

"No he wouldn't."

The group fell silent as their worries over took them.

Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru rushed in with Kagome place carefully straight in his arms, followed by a wrinkled old man. They didn't stop to say anything but sped past the group. Sango got up from her seat and went to follow them, but the doctors locked her out of the room. Apparently, they hadn't been able to get Sesshomaru out. Miroku found Sango sitting in front of the door. He helped her and led her back to where Inuyasha still sat. Miroku sat her down in the middle this time and sat down next to her.

Sango took Miroku's hand in her's and then even took Inuyasha's too. She squeezed them both and then began to cry silently.

**1234567890987654321**

She could feel bright light shinning down on her even with her eyes closed. She could hear voices talking but none of them made sense to her. Kagome couldn't feel anything. She didn't know who she was or what she was, but she didn't care. She felt herself falling deeper into sleep ad finally all of her incoherent thought ceased.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru came back out into the waiting room eight hours later. Sango was asleep lying her head on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha was the first to see his brother and ran over to him.

"Well?"

"The doctors have done all they can. They said she should make it, but she's fallen into a coma." Sesshomaru said without emotion his face a cold blank stare.

"Damn it, what the hell happened?"

"Jeff shot her."

"I kind of figured that, but I thought he was obsessed with her? Why would he hurt her?"

"He shot at me three times. I was able to dodge the first two but the third one would have hit my heart, but Kagome jumped in front of it."

"So she saved your life then?"

"Yes, and it was foolish."

Inuyasha was about to start yelling at his brother but Sesshomaru walked over to Miroku and Sango.

"Is she okay?" Miroku said. Sango jerked awake and stood up. She gripped the front of Sesshomaru's shirt with her two hands.

"You better give me answers now dog boy or I'll tear you apart!"

Sesshomaru looked down at Sango's hands with disgust. "She's in a coma. The doctor said when she wakes up she'll be fine." He forced her to let go of his shirt and turned to Miroku. "Take her home and make her get some sleep. Inuyasha, they will let you in Kagome's room. Stay here with her. I have to go down to the police station." And with that he left them all standing there.

**1234567890987654321**

Two days passed with no change in Kagome's condition. The doctor's had no explanation. They said she should have woken up already. Everything else was healing just fine.

Sango sat next to her. She spent every moment she was allowed to spend here. Miroku usually had to drag her out of the room and make her sleep.

Miroku came into the room and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from where Sango sat.

"I just don't understand Miroku. Why won't she wake up?"

"I don't know. The doctors said she's even mumbled a few times. But then she's just go back to her coma state again."

"Do they know what she said?"

"The only ting they've been able to make out so far is her saying Sesshomaru a few times."

"Damn him, why hasn't he been back here to see her? I've asked everyone that works on this floor and no one has seen him. Maybe she won't get up because he needs to come talk to her. I wonder if he was mad at her before she got shot?"

"What difference would that make Sango?"

"Well, it's Kagome. She doesn't like people being angry at her. And she really feels something deep for Sesshomaru. Maybe somehow, her mind has decided that it won't wake up until he forgives her."

"It's a crazy theory, but it might work. The only problem is getting him to come down here. Inuyasha said Sesshomaru's been acting as if nothing has happened. And when he brings up Kagome he just walks away as if he can't hear him."

"That jackass! She saves his life and he abandons her? I won't have it. Come on, let's go talk to him." Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Don't worry, I'll make that jackass come. Even if I have to drag him in kicking and screaming."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha past by his brother office and stopped. He went back and went in. Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk typing in something on his computer.

"Don't you want to know how Kagome's doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Feh, what the hell had gotten into you? I know you are a bastard with no feeling but I thought you had morals. When someone saves your life you don't just abandon them!"

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

"No, that is not all." Inuyasha fell silent. Then he got an idea. "Fine, you don't care then it won't bother you to tell you that Kagome's wounds reopened. She doesn't have long to live."

Sesshomaru didn't answer or move so Inuyasha just left again. It was his turn to go sit with Kagome.

**1234567890987654321**

When Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was out of earshot he picked up the phone.

"This is Sesshomaru Takashi I told you to inform me if there was a change in Ms. Higurashi's condition...There hasn't been any change...I see." Sesshomaru hung up the phone. So he had been right not to react to what Inuyasha said?

He stood up and went to the window. He himself, wasn't even sure anymore why he didn't go see her. He wanted to forget her, but no one would let him. His own conscious wouldn't let him. It had been foolish of her to come back up those stairs, but it had been because of her concern for him. He didn't want her to be concerned with him and he didn't want to be concerned about her.

He was Lord Sesshomaru. A powerful youkai that didn't feel things for other people. Kagome was changing that. Hell, she already changed that and he didn't like it.

He sat back down at his desk just as Sango came busting in followed by Miroku. Sango slammed her fists down on the desk.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I wasn't aware that I had a problem."

"Damn it Sesshomaru, Kagome is sitting in that damn bed still not awake. You want to know why?"

"Not really."

"Who do you think you are fooling? No, I finally understand what's going on now."

"And what is that? What did your tiny brain conclude?"

"You are scared. You almost died when she almost died. You want to be in a coma just like she's in a coma. You may be dark and cold but I can see right through it. She told me what you said to her before all this happened. And now you are so scared of what might happen that you want to forget her. It won't work. You care too much for her and it's too late to go back. She's not some slut like Kagura. Kagome, is a pure soul. And what are you? What will you do if she doesn't wake up?"

"I'll do nothing."

"Fine, but let me tell you why I think she's still lying in that bed. Because of you."

"Really?"

"Sounds weird I know, but think of the way you were acting towards her before she got shot. Were you mad? I'm betting that you were. And now Kagome's keeps whispering your name hoping that you'll come and tell her everything is going to be okay. Who knows if she'll wake up if she doesn't."

Sango stood straight up and left the room again with Miroku following.

Sesshomaru thought back to before Kagome got shot. Had he been mad?

_**flashback **_

_"Why did you come back? You should have stayed." _

_"I heard shots fire. I'm sorry I just got worried." _

_"Now you have alot more to worry about." _

_"Come on Sesshomaru. Stop hiding and fight me." _

_"When I tell you, you run back out of here and don't come back." _

_"Fine." _

_**end flashback **_

She apologized and he ignored her. And even before that he ignored her.

_**flashback **_

_"I should have known. He wasn't acting anything like you." _

_He untied her last ankle and he picked her up bridal style. _

_He sped her downstairs where Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were waiting. _

_"Sesshomaru?" _

_"Yes, it's really him this time." Kagome answered as Sesshomaru put her down on her feet. _

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything but sped back up the stairs. _

_**end flashback **_

He understood now. He should have told her it wasn't her fault. How could she have known it wasn't him? He stood up. It was time Kagome woke up.

**123456789098654321**

When Sesshomaru arrived at the hospital everyone else was gone. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He went over and sat in the chair Sango had sat in a few hours before.

He looked down at Kagome. Her chest was heaving up and down in a normal rhythm. She looked so small in that bed. He brushed a loose hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath and stood up. He owed Kagome his life.

Sesshomaru leaned close to Kagome's ear and began to whisper.

"Everything will be okay, Kagome. It's me, Sesshomaru. I need you to wake up."

He pulled back and looked down at her. She still didn't move. So, he leaned down again.

"Kagome, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I hate to admit it, but I miss you."

He looked at her and saw she was smiling. She opened her eyes.

"I was already awake after you said 'I need you to wake up' the first time, but I liked hearing you say that. It's not often you say something nice like that so I-"

She was interupted when Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as they kissed. He finally pulled away from her.

"Wow, what's gotten into you Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. I think I'm turning into you."

"That's weird just the other day Sango told me I was turning into you. So, how long have I been here?"

"Two days, you were in a coma."

"It was so strange. I tried to get up but for some reason I just couldn't. I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you and stay out of trouble."

"It's over now. All you need to worry about is getting better."

"Yeah, so what did happen to Jeff?"

"He ran back into your room after he shot you. I followed him. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab me. I pointed it at him. I guess he thought I'd go to prison if he died so he stabbed himself."

Kagome sighed. "That was stupid of him. Now, come on and get up here. You look like you haven't slept in days."

She scooted over in the bed carefully, so she didn't hurt herself and made room for Sesshomaru. He crawled into the bed with her. She put her head on his chest and they both wrapped their arms around one another and drifted off to sleep.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: The end of this chapter is so cute to me. I hope you think so too. Let me know by reviewing please!!!!!!!!! And don't forget to let me know if you want me to make a sequel!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Apology Accepted

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. They were as always great! In this chapter I give an estimated amount of time it would take for Kagome's wound to heal. Don't quote me on that I am no doctor and I have no real idea on how long it would take, **_**if**_** a person would even live from that kind of injury. Anywho, on with the chapter now!!!**

**Chapter 14- Apology Accepted **

Sango walked quietly into the hospital room with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru knew the moment she walked in and sat up slowly so he didn't wake Kagome.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. There is no reason for it."

"Oh, yes there is. I was right. Now, I'll leave you alone, but you have to say it first. You have to say 'Sango was right and she is the greatest person I know and is way smarter than me.' "

Sesshomaru snorted. "I would never defile myself in such a way. You are a vile woman."

"I can see you are acting like your normal self again."

"When have I ever acted any different?"

Sango was about to start naming things when Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes and sat up, with the help of Sesshomaru. He got out of the bed and sat down in a chair instead and Sango sat on the other side.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything? Have the doctors been informed that you're awake?" Sango said all in one breath.

Kagome giggled. "I'm feeling better. No, I don't need anything. And yes, the doctors know I'm awake."

"Good, so how long do you have to stay in here?"

Kagome grumbled. "A month. I don't understand why. I'm perfectly fine. Watch, I'll show you." Kagome attempted to get out of bed, but stopped and grimaced.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango said with concern.

Kagome laughed. "Just kidding, it really doesn't hurt to move. I can't stand up though, not straight at least. Apparently, I'll have to wait at least a week so I don't pull the stiches out."

Sango and Sesshomaru both gave Kagome a death glare.

Kagome gulped. "He he, you can't hurt me I'm injured."

"Yeah, do you want to add a few broken bones to that injury?" Sango asked popping her knuckles.

"No, I'm good." Kagome said cowering back into the bed.

Sango smiled. "Lovely, because I would have hated having to break your legs so you couldn't move."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would've. Uh, Sesshomaru why are still looking at me as if you want to kill me?"

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts and gave them his same old, emotionless, look. **(you know what I mean). **

"I was just fantacizing the many ways I could make it so you couldn't make a move the entire month."

"That's the face you make when fantacizing about things? Jeez, I hope you don't fantacize often you'll be scaring the crap out of people." Sango said.

"Sango, I think that's the point. Would you want to interupt or even approach someone with that expression on their face?"

"No, I see your point Kags."

The door busted open and a nervous looking Miroku walked in.

"Sango, my love, I do not understand why you are so angry with me." He said giving her the puppy dog eyes. Of course, the 'eyes' didn't work on Sango. Not when she was really mad.

"You don't understand? Hmm, so if I groped two men you wouldn't be upset?" Sango yelled jumping from her seat to go and stand in front of him. She slapped him twice. Somehow, Miroku didn't fall to the ground. Maybe he had grown used to being slapped, punched, and knocked over the head.

"Sango, it was an accident. I swear to you my hand is cursed."

"Here we go again." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru. Kagome slid under the covers, covering her face as well, while Sesshomaru just watched the couple with interest.

"YOUR HAND IS CURSED!? WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP AND STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!?"

Now, what happened next shocked everyone.

"WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THE ONLY GIRL I LOVE IS YOU?"

The room fell dead silent. Kagome crawled out from under the blankets. Miroku had never yelled at Sango before.

Miroku left the room, closing the door quietly on his way out.

"I should go talk to the nurses, about, um something." Sesshomaru said leaving as well.

Sango sat down in the chair.

"Sango, uh, Sango?" Kagome said waving her hands in front of Sango's open mouthed expression.

"D-did he really just do that?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe that he did."

Sango was silent for a moment before she burst into tears.

"He must really love me!" She said smiling and hugging Kagome. Kagome just patted her back. She had learned long ago that Sango and Miroku had their own means of communicating their feelings.

"Go after him then." She said as Sango sat up.

"You're right!" Sango said running out of the room.

Kagome shook her head. She yawned, stretched out her arms and then lay back into her bed getting comfortable, and then going to sleep.

**1234567890987654321**

A few hours later Kagome woke with a start. She was breathing heavily. The room was dark now, but Kagome knew she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She asked. She knew she was paranoid but it hadn't been the person in her room that had woken her up. She was in the middle of a nightmare involving Jeff and had forced herself to wake up.

"It's just me Kags." Inuyasha answered turning on a lamp.

"Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry, about that. I just didn't want to wake you and I didn't come visit earlier because I knew it'd be crowded."

"Yeah, Miroku yelled at Sango today."

"Miroku came over to my house after it happened. He was really panicking. _He _couldn't even believe he did that."

"I hope things work out with them. Sango said that Miroku yelling at her was a sign of how much he loved her."

"They always did have strange ways of communicating. Remember when we tried to figure out some of their language?"

"Yes, we were so confused by the end of that day."

"We had fun back then. It seems like such a long time ago."

They both fell silent. Kagome tried to sit up further in her bed. Inuyasha saw she was having trouble and helped her.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"Listen, I know I've done a lot of bad things to you and I know I've hurt you, but you are my best friend. And I'd like it if we could just move past all of this and just be friends again. We did have fun."

Kagome laughed. "I'd like that too."

"I guess we won't be able to pick on Sesshomaru anymore though, since he's your boyfriend now."

"Are you kidding me? As soon as I get out of here me, you and Sango will have to think up something really good. We've been letting Sesshy off the hook for far too long."

**1234567899876543210**

Sango paced back and forth in Miroku's room. After she left the hospital she came straight to his house but he wasn't there and so she decided to wait. She was starting to get worried now. It was a few hours since the incident at the hospital.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and sat down on the bed. Miroku came in.

"Sango, I've been waiting for you at Kagome's."

"I've been waiting here for you."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Sango smiled. "It's okay. I'm actually glad you did it. It made me realize how much you really do care about me."

"What are you saying my dear Sango?"

"I'm saying that we try being a couple again. That is if you can stop being so, uh, flirtatous."

Miroku sat down next to Sango and kissed her.

"Sounds good to me."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed up a long time talking about ways to trick Sesshomaru, but then Kagome thought of something more serious she wanted to talk to Inuyasha about.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there even a tiny possibility that Kikyo's baby is yours?"

"I guess, but I doubt it. That wench is with Naraku now. I think she's always been with that bastard."

"I know, but I think you shouldn't leave her. At least until the baby is born and you can get a DNA test. You might regret it if the baby was yours and you weren't there."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "I thought you hated Kikyo. Why would you want to help her?"

"I'm not helping her. I'm helping you."

"What should I do?"

"For one you could work for Sesshomaru. Just for now of couse, I know you don't want to work with him forever. Move yourself and Kikyo into an apartment."

"But what about Naraku?"

"You'll have to make her choose. Either she comes here and stays with you or she stays there with Naraku."

"That doesn't mean she won't sneek around with Naraku."

"That's true but you won't actually have to be with her. That's your choice of course. Buy her things for the baby and the things she needs. At least if the baby doesn't turn out to be yours, you'll know you helped out. It feels good to help people who can't help themselves."

"Feh, that's what you said when we helped out down at the eldery home that time. That did not feel good. It was painful."

"How was I supposed to know they'd all try to tear you ears off?"

"You've tried."

They both laughed.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: I know it's short but I just ran out of things to put in this chapter. Read and review please!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I have decided to make a sequel. I'll let you know more about it in the last chapter of this fic. **


	15. Saying Goodbye

**Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother? **

**Summary- Kagome thought she knew who'd she marry when she was older. Her next door neighbor Inuyasha. That is until he leaves her. She finds comfort in the strangest place. His brothers arms. SessXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of this fic. I would like to say thank you once again to all of those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I was going to make one more chapter before this one about her stay at the hospital but I couldn't think of anything really exciting that would happen. At the end of this chapter I'll give the title and the summary of the sequel and I hope each and every one of you will enjoy it like you did this one. **

**Chapter 15- Saying Goodbye **

Kagome was glad to be going home. Her mom had found out what happened and she was driving Kagome crazy. She knew her mom had her heart in the right place, but her mom sill made her want to tear her hair out. Kagome wasn't sure how she had managed it, but somehow Sango had talked Kagome's mom into letting her drive Kagome home.

"Do you have everything?" Sango asked picking up some of Kagome's many books.

"Yes, I think so. I can't believe I finally get to go home."

"Aren't you glad?"

"Yes, but I'm kind of sad too. I won't have much time to spend with anyone since I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know, but you'll come visit again during the holidays and I will too. It'll be like our own little family reunion."

"Sounds great. Let's go I'm ready to go home."

They walked out of the hospital and out to Sango's car. They put Kagome's stuff in the trunk and then got into the car and drove away.

"I'm really proud of you Kags."

"Why is that"

"If I was the one stuck in a hospital with a bunch of worried people fussing over me for a week, I'd be bald right now."

"I thought about it myself several times."

The girls laughed and pulled into Kagome's driveway.

"Let's go inside first, we'll get your stuff out later."

"Alright."

Kagome followed Sango into the house. When she walked in all of her friends and family jumped out and yelled 'surprise'. Even Ayame and Koga were there.

"It's kind of a mix between a coming home and going away party." Sango said leading Kagome further into the house.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this."

"Isn't that the point of a surprise party?" Inuyasha asked coming up to Kagome and Sango.

"Yes, I think it is." Miroku said joining them and putting his arm around Sango's waist.

"I bet you'll never guess who's idea his was." Inuyasha said.

"Sango?" Kagome answered.

"No, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? He decided that a bunch of people he doesn't really care for should get together in one house?"

"Yep."

"Feh, I told him he was starting to act like you."

They all laughed and Koga approached them.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come see ya in the hospital but mutt face didn't even tell me you were in there until two days ago." He said hugging Kagome.

Kagome heard growling behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru glaring at Koga a few feet away. Kagome gave Koga a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"It's no problem. Excuse me please."

Kagome walked away from the group and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Are you trying to get your friend killed?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't understand, I hug Miroku and Inuyasha and you don't care then."

"I don't trust him."

"He has a girlfriend."

"I don't care if he's married. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Whatever you say, but you are completely overreacting."

Kagome got up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, this was your idea and you are going to be a part of it."

Sesshomaru groaned and was led into the crowd by Kagome.

**1234567890987654321**

Later that day Kagome was in her room packing and Inuyasha was laying on her bed.

"You could get up and help me ya know."

"Feh, no way."

"Fine, but get off my bed. You're in my way."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha down on the ground.

"Ow, wench that hurt."

Kagome ignored him and packed her last suite case. She had to sit on it to get it to close and Inuyasha buckled it shut.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." Kagome said sitting down on the bed beside the suitcase.

"Me neither." Inuyasha said sitting beside her.

"I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too wench." Kagome hugged Inuyasha and her mom walked in. Inuyasha stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said climbing out of the window and into his old bedroom at Sesshomaru's house. He and Kikyo now lived in a small house a few blocks from Sesshomaru.

"Hey, mom. Sorry about the big mess downstairs."

"It's no problem. So you all packed?"

"Yeah, finally."

"There's something I want to give you."

Her mom said pulling a small box from her pocket. She took a necklace out of it. It had a silver chain and a small, pink jewel on it.

"Grandma's necklace?"

"Yes, your grandmother gave it to me when I first moved away. She told me it was the ancient Shikon no Tama and that if I wished on that wish would come true."

She put it around her daughters neck and the two women hugged.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now, I know there are other people you want to say goodbye to before tomorrow, so I'll go downstairs and make everyone dinner. Including, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku."

"Thanks mama."

Kagome's mom left the room and Kagome followed behind her and went into Sango's room. Miroku smiled at her and left the room.

"You haven't finished packing yet?" Kagome asked sitting down in a chair.

"No, but almost."

Sango threw a few more things into her suitcase and shut it.

"Now, I'm done."

"So, what have you and Miroku decided to do?"

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to tell you but there's a school that's about fifteen minutes from mine that Miroku got accepted to."

"That's great news. I'm so happy for you."

"There's something bothering you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can tell. Now spill it."

"I'm just worried that with me being away at college and Sesshomaru being here, it'll put too much strain on our relationship."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Well, talk to him. Besides I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. He's going to be just as busy as you. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him. Mom, is making dinner for everyone. Tell Miroku and Inuyasha for me please.?"

"Sure, I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, see you at dinner."

Kagome got up and left the room. She took a deep breath and went over to Sesshomaru's. She knocked on the door and Cecilia answered.

"Hey Kagome, I'm glad to see you out and about."

"Thanks, it's good to be out of the hospital. Is Sesshomaru busy?"

"He's just up in his office. You go ahead and go up there."

"Thank you."

Kagome went up to the office. The door was already open.

"I knew you were coming so I unlocked the door for you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome closed the door. "Did I ever get to thank you for the party today?"

"No, you tortured me by making me be a part of it."

Kagome laughed. "Sorry, but it was funny."

"Funny? Your cousin throwing cake at me was funny?"

Kagome fought very hard to keep a straight face. "No, it wasn't funny at all."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and Kagome laughed again. "Okay, it was funny. Actually, it was hilarious."

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap and kissed him.

"No, it was not funny."

"Oh, before I forget my mom invited you to dinner tonight."

"I thought she might have some kind of farewell dinner for you."

"I also wanted to talk to you about that." Kagome said getting up from his lap and walking over to the window.

"About what?"

"Me leaving."

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm just worried about what will happen to our relationship since we haven't been together long and we won't see each other very much."

Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There is nothing to worry about. We'll see each other as often as we can. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome woke early the next day. She smiled as she remembered the dinner the night before. It was a fun time and she had time to say a personal goodbye to everyone.

She rolled over to look at Sesshomaru. She had insisted that he stay over at her house with her.

"Wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm already awake. Your the one that won't get up."

Kagome gently shoved at Sesshomaru and he fell off the bed.

"Sorry, I forgot this bed was kind of small."

"Kind of?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru kissed.

"Come on I have to put all of my stuff in my car."

"It's already done." 

"How?"

"During dinner I got a couple of the maids to do it."

"I guess I we should go help Sango then."

"Fine, we'll help."

**1234567890987654321**

Sango's car was packed and she was already gone. She was going to follow Miroku to the airport and they were going to take a plane together.

"Kagome, are you sure you won't take a plane too?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry mom. I'll be fine and I'll call you every chance I get."

Kagome hugged her mother. "I'm so proud of you Kagome."

Kagome's mom kissed her on the cheek and then moved out of way so everyone else could say goodbye.

Kagome hugged Souta and her grandfather.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too."

She then turned to Inuyasha.

"See ya, Inu."

"See ya Kags."

Then she turned to Sesshomaru. She hugged him and then kissed him with everything she had.

"You better be here waiting for me when I get back." She said getting into her car.

"I will." He said. They kissed one more time then he moved back. Kagome gave one last wave to everyone and then drove away. She smiled to herself. She knew Sesshomaru would be there waiting when she got back. He always had been.

**123456790987654321**

**Well , that's the end. I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed to the end. I left it very open-ended, so in the sequel anything could happen. And here is the summary for the sequel. **

**Trouble in Paradise **

**Summary- After four years of being a happy couple, Kagome and Sesshomaru decide to take a break. Is there devastating secret the reason? Can they work it out or will they decide to call it quits for good? KagXSess **


End file.
